


TGS requests

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Abduction, Claustrophobia, Clawing, Crying, Drinking blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mugging, Multi, Panic Attack, Requests from my Tumblr, Shipping, again in chap. 4, alice in wonderland growth thing, brutal transformation in chapter nine, cursing, god these are fun, majic potions, quickie transphormation not as gore but still there, sick, switched personalities au, vague suicide talk in chap 15, vampire!Lanyon, violence in chap. 4, vivid description of injury, vivid description of sickness, we are all sad, werewolf attack, werewolf!Henry Jekyll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: Requests from my tumblr @glass-neo-alchemist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I want a fic about Frankenstein and the Creature's life back in the mountains  
> Note: Frankenstein's first name is Victoria

It was cold. 

Which in all honesty, was fair, they were in the mountains, after all. The silhouettes of two figures, one a small petite frame, the other, hulking and monstrous, both were obscured in the harsh conditions of the blizzard they were currently caught in. A harsh cough came from the smaller frame as the monster’s hand came to steady her, his hand engulfed almost all of her arm, she pushed him off.

“We should use the cave up ahead for shelter, and wait for the storm to calm, Doctor Frankenstein.” The creature said, letting his arm fall, Frankenstein looked back at him, her face shocked.

“We can’t stop now! We’re still too close to the village, we’ll be found!” She continued walking, but the creature did not follow.

“No” Victoria Frankenstein froze, before turning on her heel to look intrepidly back at the creature.

“ _ What? _ ” She asked, almost daring for a reply. The creature remained stoic, looking back at her almost like a tired parent, despite the fact that the real role was basically reverse, the doctor had created him after all, so really the role of the parent wasn’t so far off, however for as long as he’s known her, his entire existence, Victoria Frankenstein has the uncontrollable air of a child, even at the age of twenty.

“Look at yourself, we’ve been out here for nearly the entire day, you’re going to freeze to death soon if we don’t find shelter, and we haven’t spotted any other civilizations, so we haven’t been seen.” Frankenstein huffed, looking away, no matter how many of the heavy coats she had on, nothing could keep out Sweden’s freeze for long, especially after the two had been out there for so long.

“You know we will both die if we do not seek shelter, you’ve done this much to evade death” the creature stepped into her line of sight before looking back down on her.

“Why do you run so readily towards it now?”

Frankenstein would not look back to the creature but instead replied tersely. 

“Gather some wood for a fire, I’ll clear out whatever might be in there before us.”

The creature watched her walk towards the cave for a moment before joining her. Even after all that had happened his creator was still determined to continue, to work without stopping for pleasantries such as morals.

 

It’s been nearly three decades since both the creature and Frankenstein had left their home, three decades since the creature was given life. Three decades of hard work a roughing through unknown territory and creating a new home out of nothing. While the two had been able to make a more permanent settlement and Frankenstein had continued her experiments, they had only had to relocate occasionally over the years and were able to work rather harmoniously, even the occasional fight didn’t last all that long, creature really was Frankenstein’s pride and joy and it’s not like they could just separate. The outside information they were able to gather told them they were seen as dead as well as the more recent rise in interest of mad scientists, mostly towards the society recently founded in London, which Frankenstein loathed. However more recently things had gotten worse.

It has been three months since Frankenstein had gotten sick.

She was refusing any treatment other than her own and this wasn’t something that she could fix without help. Creature knew he would have to go to someone for help in London no matter how much she hated it there, the creature had hoped that she would have been able to figure that out for herself.

But an hour ago Frankenstein fainted and wasn’t waking up. He had run out of options. 

Creature was on the way to London,

He was looking for Henry Jekyll.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: something real shippy with one of my ships, Lavender and Flowers. Keep up the good work!  
> THX SO MUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i wish they were given first names

God she was beautiful.

She really was absolutely stunning.

Miss Lavender couldn’t help the love filled sigh that escaped her lips as she gazed over at Miss Flowers. The Entomologic Intelligencer was currently looking through a magnifying glass into a opening on the back of one of her beloved ladybug-esc robots, small screwdriver shifting the inner components with a startling accuracy. She was concentrating so hard on the little machinery that she had no clue about the loving stare Miss Lavender was giving her as she continued to inspect the interior. A spark emitted from the small machine and both woman let out a yelp of surprise, startled by the sudden change in air, Miss Flowers had jerked her hands back from the little bug and had accidently hit the magnifying glass, making it topple over and roll off the table. Well, being the knight in shining armor Miss Flowers so obviously needed at this moment, Miss Lavender lunged for the glass.

She caught it!

And then proceeded to fall out of her chair and be caught herself by the one Miss Flowers she had been trying to keep from having to catch anything.

Now this would all be very romantic and if Flowers had more strength in her arms, they probably would have had an incredibly romantic moment there, however she does not, and both women were sent toppling to the ground.

Oh dear…

It seemed poor Miss Lavender had unfortunately ended up on top of the beautiful Miss Flowers in a heap of tangled legs and dresses. Lavender had both arms pinned between herself and Flowers, hands still clutching the magnifying glass that was now trapped between both scientists toursos, feeling ludicrously cool despite the fact it was currently pressed against two bodies. Miss Flowers had a hand placed on Miss Lavender’s hip and a mere two inches separated their faces.

Miss Lavender had to do everything in her power not to close the gap.

But then Miss Flowers started to laugh.

It was a small thing at first, barely a sound, but it quickly grew in volume and she was gasping for breath, trying, and failing, to keep it down. 

God she was so beautiful.

The freckles and moles that spotted her face along with the most lovely dimples as she laughed were more interesting than any of the megafauna Miss Lavender had ever studied, she barely even noticed that Miss Flowers had calmed down considerably and had them both in a much more comfortable position, one that didn’t have Miss Lavender crushing her to death. Miss Lavender finally came too when Flowers was taking the magnifying glass from her hands, and smiled up at her.

“Thanks for saving this.” She said, Laying it back down on the table from her position, seated under Lavender.

“I-Well-I mean, It would have-have broken-and-uh gotten-made- a mess.” Miss Lavender stumbled across her reply, backtracking at nearly every word. Flowers grinned again and Miss Lavender swore if she was not currently sitting down, her knees would have buckled. Flowers placed her hands on both Lavenders cheeks, and god almighty,  _ how in the hell were her hands so warm? And so soft! And god in heaven please spare me from making a fool of me in front of this wonderful woman. _

Miss Lavender was promptly distracted from her thoughts by how close dear Miss Flowers face was to her own and- oh dear they are indeed kissing and  _ wow. _

After a moment-and much too soon- Miss Flowers pulled away.

“I rather like you Miss Lavender and I couldn’t help but wonder if you liked me the same?” She looked up hopeful at Miss Lavender and the other Woman couldn’t manage anything other than a small squeak along with a vigorous nod of her head. Flowers grinned ear to ear.

“Wonderful! I had one more thing I wanted to tell you.” Lavender made a noise that sounded a little like “Yes?” and Flowers ginned again and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek before whispering into her lips 

“I think you are absolutely beautiful.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adfsdkjfhj they're so cute


	3. Morning Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry x Rachel prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel brings the good doctor some morning tea

There was light streaming in through a crack in the door to Henry Jekyll’s office as Rachel Pidgley walk towards it with his morning tea in hand, a small waft of steam still emitting from it as she carefully entered the room, quiet as a mouse she edged through the door, peeking through so not to disturb the doctor should he still be asleep. Once she did enter, looking around the room she did in fact find him still asleep, however, he was in fact, face down on his desk, in what had to be a painfully awkward angle for him to sleep in. 

Rachel made a mental note to bring up some concoction of pain reliever up for him soon, but then again, he might not be that bad, she had heard after all, that the dear doctor was up until rather late this last night, who knows if he’s even been there an hour, maybe less! At the thought Rachel shook her head and clicked her tongue, for all the importance the doctor had to the society, he always seemed intent to run himself six feet under. 

Rachel set down the trey onto the bedside table before going back to the man’s stiffly sleeping form.

“Doctor Jay?” She asked, upon getting no response, she elected to tap him lightly on the shoulder, repeating again “Doctor Jay?” 

Upon the contact of his shoulder the doctor jerked awake, knocking a wine bottle off the desk and it fell to the ground with a thud, before rolling under the nearby dresser.

Rachel frowned at it, she hadn’t noticed it before, before turning back to Henry, trying to calm him down.

“It’s just me Doctor Jay! I’m here with you’re morning tea, it’s gotten pretty late in the morning so I thought it would be best to wake you. So sorry for startling you though sir!” The Doctor had looked around wildly at the room before calming down and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, still groggy.

“No,no, I’m sorry Miss Pidgley, it seems I didn’t make it to bed this morning, sorry for frightening you…” he trailed off looking at the mess of papers before him, utterly lost.

“Oh Doctor Jay! You’ll work yourself to death! And you look sickly pale, come outside, get some air.” She pulled on his sleeve in an effort to get him up. He did not, but he did pull his eyes away from the desk to look at her.

“No, I can’t Rachel, all this work, it needs to be done” She scoffed

“ there’s not much work you’d be able to do if you’re dead” Henry huffed, which may have been a laugh and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“But still,” she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I worry, you really will get sick if you don’t slow down.” Henry finally looked back up at her meeting her eyes, before standing up.

“I suppose getting some fresh air will do more good than harm.” He stretch, and Rachel made the last minute decision to wrap her hand around his torso, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Henry stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the hug and wrapping his own hand behind her shoulders and pressing his face into her hair, getting a waft of whatever she had been baking in the kitchen, and mumbled into her hair.

“Thank you Rachel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is : @voiidedminds for main  
> @glass-neo-alchemist for J&H blog


	4. Perfect Victorian Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire! Lanyon request where Robert does everything to keep his secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda gory gonna change the rating  
> ya get brownie points if ya can guess where I got the names of the vampires from  
> kinda Jekyll/Lanyon shippy

Robert Lanyon really was the perfect victorian man.

A family of stature and wealth, with impeccable children, and an entire future laid out at their feet. Sure there had been rough goings in the more recent past, arguments among the father and son, but no one doubted that things would eventually mellow out and there would be an understanding reached. 

After all, it was best to keep up the appearance of perfection.

Yes, just a small cloud in an otherwise blue sky, this was the belief held by the several people who bothered to keep up with what was going on in the richer people's lives, hell, in the back of both the father and son’s minds too, even if they didn’t completely believe it would be brushed off, still thought it would eventually be a thing of the past, no matter who’s side ended up more the victor. The very fact it was apparent at all within the family dynamics was embarrassing, Perfect Victorian Family had no quarrels and was always happy.

It was always best to keep up appearances. 

Of course, keeping up appearances would prove to be extraordinarily difficult now that his father was cutting funds to he and his friend Doctor Henry Jekyll’s project of the institution of arcane sciences. This was all Robert could think about on his long walk back to his personal apartment from his family house. He had declined the offer of a ride back for the prospect of insead thinking of how he would break the news to Henry, the man cared so very much about the wellbeing of the lodgers and the practice of mad science, no matter what Henry called it, that was still what it was at the core, at the loss of funding would be devastating, and to go along with the fact they had just added another lodger and how tired Jekyll had been looking as of late, which was unnervingly similar to the state he was in nearly two years ago, sent a wave of dread down his spine.

He desperately never wanted to see the man like that ever again.

Robert Lanyon, as caught up in his own thoughts as he was, never noticed the quickly approaching footsteps, coming up quickly from behind him, the light of the street lamps set things at an unnatural angle, and shadows would not have been able to save him tonight.

“S’cuse me, sir?” the frail voice came from behind him, causing Lanyon to jump and jerk back in surprise at the unnoticed arrival of the other, shock still for a moment before coming to his wits and answering.

“Yes, What is it?” He asked a bit impatiently, looking the shadow of a man in front of him, he was wearing rags that would look at home on any other street urchin, but the mans thin face and hooked nose would probably look right at home in front of a jury or as an executioner.his shoulders were slumped forward and much of his hair was hidden, if he even had any, and his gray eyes had a sickly film over them, almost unseeing, but at the same time, almost inhumanly alert. Robert tried not to let it get to him.

“It’s me poor daughter sir, she fell down in the alley and I can’t get ‘er back up, I’ve seen you ‘round the fancy ‘ouses, yer a doctor aint ya?” the man’s cockney accent was thick and almost cartoonish, but the look of the man's face, utterly desperate, made Lanyon overlook it, opting instead to nod his head.

“Where is she?” the man nodded his head a little to the left of where Robert came from, along with a muttered “This way.”, before leading him towards the alley.

Upon approaching the alley, Lanyon was hit with the stench of rotting flesh, and did everything in his power not to gag, a voice in the back of his mind wondering if this man had led him to his long dead corpse of a daughter, but then he saw her.

Curled up in a featile position, the girl had long greasy black locks that trailed down the entire length of her back, wearing a ripped skirt and a man’s dress shirt, many sizes too big for her, was left completely open. She was painting like it was mid july and not the early september, cool as it was, in the middle of night. Her head darted up as the two men entered the alley.

“Vlad?”  she asked looking around, panicked. “Vlad, my love, are you there?” the man next to Robert, Vlad as it seemed, winced at the use of ‘love’ but carefully walked over to the woman anyway, kneeling next to her.

“Yes, Claire, I am here, and I have brought someone to help you.” she scoffed

“Help? I do not need help when all I need is you, my love.” the man frowned and looked away from her and down to the ground, muttering, mostly to himself “If I continue to help you myself, miss, I will not be here much longer…” He trailed off before looking back to Lanyon, who was now frowning.

“You said this was your daughter.” he simply stated, the man huffed

“I was afraid you would decline my request, should you know it was my wife, now please,” he glanced between the girl, Claire and Robert. “Now that you have seen her state will you not help us?” the girl had gone silent, but through the part in her hair, Robert could see, she was looking right at him with an eerily violet eye, and the man next to her looked absolutely despright.

Lanyon swallowed.

“I’ll see what I can do.” he said approaching the woman, the man backed away from her as he approached , the air growing thick and un breathable as he approached, weather from the smell or sheer atmosphere surrounding the woman, Robert wasn’t sure, but the moment he was within arms reach of her, leaning down to inspect whatever could be the cause of her condition, Lanyon once again heard the sound of the man behind him.

“I really am truly sorry for this sir.” 

A lead pipe made contact with the back of Roberts skull, making him see stars as he topped forwards, a moment later pain erupted throughout his senses and he tried to yell for help, only to discover as he had fallen forward, the woman had caught him and wrapped a hand around his mouth with inhuman strength, not possible with her current state of being that was once implied. He tried to struggle, but found his arms were also bound tight by Claire, her accomplice, Vlad was no longer seen and the metal pipe was laying on the ground several feet away, Lanyon was about to hatch a plan to get to it but was distracted by the feeling of the woman pressing her face to his neck, breathing in slowly. She giggled softly and Lanyon saw out of the corner of his eye in terrifying fashion the grin on her face.

Within the crooked and yellow teeth the woman had sharper, whiter ones, pointed and dangerous, almost a centimeter in length, and Robert felt dread fill his soul, despite never seeing one before, even Robert Lanyon, knew what a vampire looked like. A new wave of panic settled over him and he once again tried to break free, but it was too late.

The vampire bit down, hard.

Lanyon almost blacked out right there, and god he wish he did. The two foreign objects currently impaled in his neck burned and his rush of adrenaline from the struggle and fear rushed out of him, leaving him limp and petrified in the monster’s arms. 

But it was the sounds.

The sound of her drinking his life force was what finally caused him to faint, and poor Lanyon, still soaked in terror and now his own blood, warm and running down his shoulder and chest, sank into darkness.

\

Robert had no idea how long he had been left for dead in the alley, but when he did wake up, the sun had just started to peak over the hills.

He unconsciously hissed under his breath at the blinding light.

Robert looked around at his surroundings, a little confused and light headed. Why was he here? He tried to recount what had happened last night. The fight with his father, walking home, the homeless man asking for help, entering the alley, seeing the woma- OH.

Lanyon jerked and looked down at himself as he remembered the nights grievous events. Their was dried blood covering his shoulder and running down his chest, crusting and gross, and there was a dried blood stain around himself from the position he had woken up in. Roberts breathing staggered as he felt around his neck, looking for any kind of injury to be treated. The man itched at the dried blood picking it off to find…

Nothing.

There was no wound to be found.

Robert would have doubted the nights events happened at all if not for the blood stained shirt and unfortunately lingering smell of a rotting corpse. 

He staggered to his feet, intent on getting home, he probably just couldn’t see the damage from the lack of a mirror, there was no way the wound would have been able to heal that quickly.

Well there was one wa-- No not going to think about it.

Staying in the shadows and speed walking with fever, Robert was able to get back to his apartment in under ten minutes, to his great relief, and upon entering the room, he threw off his clothes and hurried to the personal bathroom he had the luxury to own, and washed off the blood on his body, his hands were shaking as he wrapped a towel around his middle and walked slowly towards the bathroom mirror, carefully turning his head to see the spot the vampire had sunk her fangs into, tracing his fingers in awed horror as the skin there was smooth and untarnished, no evidence of the previous night left.

Lanyon damn near swooned, leading against the wall heavily, the nights events were not something he hallucinated, he was sure of that, the blood stains on his shirt were too real and the light-headedness and pale complexion on his dark skin, were both very real signs of blood loss. Robert tried to ignore the dread filling his stomach as he got dressed, he tried to ignore the growing hunger nagging at the back of his mind, and instead decided to eat to not make his current condition any worse than it was already.

He walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, only to quickly regret it. The sun streamed into the room and covered Lanyon, at first he just blinked his eyes to try and adapt to the light, but he quickly discovered his skin was burning in the light, like someone had taken a candle directly to his skin. This time he did in fact hiss, darting away from light and breathing heavily and rubbing his face in an attempt to make the pain go away.

When he did recover cold certainty settled in his stomach. Lanyon had done his best to try and find a reasonable excuse for the lack of injury from last night, the pale complexion, anything to distract from this inevitable realization.

Lanyon knew the myths of vampires.

He knew what happened if someone survives being bitten.

“Dear God save me.” He muttered into his hands covering his face, he wanted to cry.

Perfect Victorian man.

He still had to talk to Henry today about the funding.

Oh god Henry.

Should he tell him?

No. He was a monster now, not like the Werewolf, Jasper, but a monster that fed off the lives of others, drinking the blood of people and leaving them for dead. That was him now. The thought of drinking blood made his stomach turn he could never do that, he was better off dead.

Dear God he did not want to die.

Robert stared at his hands, they were shaking. He drew them into fists.

Perfect Victorian man.

Lanyon took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, before getting up and grabbing the umbrella from the corner of the room, praying it would be enough to protect him from the sun and headed out the door.

\

While Robert did receive some curious stares on the way to the Society, people did not question him, and, to his luck, the sun indeed did not hurt as much under the umbrella. Upon approaching the Society Lanyon saw the theatre advertising across the street about their newest production, his stomach flipped as he realized it was one of the mad scientist long dead, frankenstein, he made a mental note to talk to Henry about that. Once at the door, Lanyo made sure to make the most raket possible to get Jekyll to unlock the door, even though the sun had been up for quite some time, as Robert knew painfully well, the man must still be asleep if the doors were still locked.

Greeting Jekyll as he opened the door, obviously just woken up, Henry stared quizzingly at the umbrella, only to receive a “don’t worry about it” smile from Lanyon as he entered, putting it down next to the door and following Jekyll up to his office.

Thankfully the office was lit with lamps instead of the light from outside, Robert made no move to open the window, Which was something Jekyll did note for a moment before looking to find that Robert had found the wine glasses from the other night and was scolding him for drinking by  himself, Robert took a swig of the bottle before putting it back down, god he needed that.

“I assume you’ve seen the performance your good neighbours, the Diodati Theatre, is putting on?” Robert said nodding to the window that Henry took the motion to peek out of for a moment.

“Ah yes, The Mad Galvinist, I’m familiar with the work.” he said looking back to Lanyon, frowning at the man now slumped in his office chair

Dear lord Robert felt like shit.

Throughout the conversation with henry, it felt like every little ounce of energy he had was being drained from his body, he had to sit down mid conversation, and his effort to look a-ok for his friend was starting to become about as difficult as it would be for him to try to scale the building. Henry looked over at him, concerned.

“Is there something wrong Robert?”

“My father cut his funding to the Society.” Shit, he had wanted a gentler way to say that. Henry gasped wide-eyed, because yes, this was absolutely the only thing that was wrong, nothing else, it wasn’t like Robert got mugged by a couple of vampires, no, that would be insane, no way Robert could also be one of those monsters now, nope, no clue, nothing like that is what is wrong.

“He can’t really support it, It’s a hell of a project to run, housing all these people…” Lanyon tried to gesture around him to the society currently surrounding them, but ended up just trailing off.

Christ is he dying right now? Is that what’s going on? He should probably leaving, Dying in Henry’s arm chair would be quite rude.

“The lodgers don't have anywhere else to go! They- Robert are you alright? I didn’t want to point it out, but you don’t look to be all that well.”

_ Your boyfriend looks like shit _

_ Shut up Hyde _

“Robert?” Henry put a hand on Lanyon’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Robert what’s wrong?” Robert jolted and brushed Henry’s hand off his arm.

“I’m fine I really should be getting back.” Lanyon stood up shakily, Jekyll looked absolutely horrified at this decision.

“Robert you can’t leave now, you can barely stand, let me see what’s wrong, you’re obviously ill.” Robert staggered away from Henry and towards the door.

“Nonsense i’m fine.” This is such a terrible lie. 

Just as Lanyon swinged open the door, a voice came from the other side.

“Doctor Jay I heard Doctor Lanyon came in I brought you both tea-” Rachel’s introduction was cut short by the door swinging out and knocking the trey of tea out of her hand and Robert staggering over the broken teacups falling against the railing of the landing.

“Robert!”

_ Rachel! _

Conflicting emotions!

Hyde did win out on this one though, and Henry went to see if Rachel was okay, Robert’s been not okay this entire time he can wait a few more minutes.

“Are you okay Rachel?” he asked, kneeling to help her with the broken pottery.

“The tea cups are in worse shape.”

“I’m ever so sorry miss Pidgey, it seems i’m not-” Robert broke off as Henry hissed and jerked his hand back from the broken ceramic, shaking his hand, ruby-red blood trailed down a sizable cut on his palm, some of it falling to the ground. 

The good lord was giving poor Robert Lanyon no mercy today.

“Doctor Jay! Oh dear, come on off to the kitchen, I have an aid kit in there.” Rachel pulled Henry to his feet, examining his hand carefully.

Robert watched another trail of blood run down his arm, doing everything in his power to not stand up and lick up the length of his arm to that beautiful liquid.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

Henry looked back at Lanyon, worried, before letting himself be dragged away by Rachel, when Robert gave him a polite smile.

‘Nothing to worry about dear Henry, my mouth’s just watering at the thought of cleaning up that blood myself’

Once the two were out of sight, Robert looked back to the broken ceramics

There was still a puddle of blood in the middle of it.

Before he truly realized what he was doing Robert had swiped his finger into the pool of blood and already had it in his mouth.

He immediately felt better then he had in what felt like years, breathing in the delightful smell of iron before getting to his feet and walking back to the door, grabbing his umbrella before exiting.

Robert Hastie Lanyon really was the perfect Victorian man. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed the story Dracula you were right!  
> still kinda oblivious tho why  
> also now I've got a blood kink so thanks for that


	5. Perfect Victorian Man pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is worried and Robert's tired  
> both of them are in denial.  
> Hyde's waiting for everyone to catch up

Dr. Henry Jekyll stared down at the small bandage across his hand, cut still healing from the events that happened two days ago, and couldn't help the weariness writhing in his gut. Within that time, he had not seen his friend Robert Lanyon since Rachel had taken him to the kitchen to mend his hand, when they had returned, Robert was gone. He had not sent any information to the society since, and now Henry was in his carriage and on his way to his apartment, if not for their friendship, then on a professional level, Robert was after all, the co-founder of the society for arcane sciences.

Upon approaching his residence, Henry finally spared a quick glance out the window, only to find Hyde blocking his view.

“Excuse you.” Jekyll said to the demon, trying to waving him out of the way.

Hyde didn’t budge

_ Excuse yourself, oh wait _ .

Jekyll sighed and looked away from him once more, but Edward simply crawled out of the window and took a seat across from him, forcing Henry to face him. Jekyll huffed and rolled his eyes before turning and finally looking back to the blond man, tinged green and not quite physical.

“Yes, Edward?” Hyde scowled back at him

_ It seems you’ve finally driven your boyfriend insane. _

“He’s not gone insane.”

_ I wouldn't seem so sure about that, dont you remember poor Lanyon’s state just two days ago? _

“He’s sick and we’re going to check on his recovery, it was physical, not mental.”

_ Oh I don’t know dear doctor, there was something there.. _

Hyde was suddenly very close to Jekyll’s face, a crescent-moon grin painted on his face, sharp and daunting. Henry leaned back in his seat as much as possible and tried to turn his head away, only to be caught by Hyde’s hand forcing his head back to make eye contact, Jekyll desperately tried to push down the arising terror in his chest.

_ Hell if I didn’t know any better, i’d think our dear Robert wasn’t quite human any more… _

Jekyll tried to push the man off of him, failing spectacularly when him hands simply went through him, as Edward dissipated, however his voice did not leave Henry’s head.

_ Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the way he was looking at the cut on your hand. _

“Shut up! Shut. Up. Robert was just sick, he is not any kind of monster!” Henry turned his scowl back to the window, fury burning in his gaze as he locked eyes with the demon.

“He would tell me if anything like that happened to him.” Jekyll tried to say the statement with finality, only to be greeted with Edward’s dreadful cackle, Henry covered his ears with his hand and screwed his eyes shut tight, trying and failing to cut out Hyde’s laughter.

_ We never did.  _ Hyde finally said when his laughter died down.

Jekyll took a couple of deep breaths, biting his thumb and trying to ground himself and glancing around the cabin of the carriage once more taking note that Hyde was no longer in sight, he probably decided he did his job well enough, and left Henry to once again to mull over his own thoughts.

Henry wasn’t a fool, maybe he had more than an overdose of denial in his system, but he knew something really was terribly wrong for Robert to be acting like this.

But some kind of monster?

The only monster between the two of them was Henry.

“Sir we’re here.” a voice came from the outside of the carriage.

“Of course, thank you Poole.” Jekyll let out a harsh breath before getting out.

The apartment building was one on the nicer sides of town, having your father be a person of importance such as Lanyon’s usually did intail a nicer living space.

Once up to Robert’s door, Henry knocked.

“Robert? Robert it’s Henry, I wanted to see how you were doing, I’ve not gotten anything from you since two days ago.” Silence. He knocked again.

“Robert?” there was a thud on the other side of the door, the sound of a body falling, and a moment later, a few more crashes and the sound of a something glass shattering, followed by several crashes.

“Ah one moment Henry!” came the muffled voice on the other side of the door. The sound of moving objects and furniture continued for about a minute before Robert finally opened the door.

“Hello Henry! Nice of you to visit!” Lanyon was still dressed in what appeared to be his night clothes, white button down and slacks that only went to his knees, and he did not move from the doorway.

“Hello Robert, I just wanted to see how you were, can I come in?” Henry asked, a little(lot) confused. For a few unnerving seconds Robert said nothing, simply stareing with a stiff smile, he snapped out of it again, however.

“Of course, come in!” He said, finally moving.

Despite the fact Henry had thought he had heard Lanyon cleaning the room from the other side of the door, Robert’s living space looked an absolute mess.

There were bottles strewn about the room, some empty some not, a pile of books were stuffed into a corner, but Henry couldn’t read any of the titles from their current position from under a couch pushed over them. The rug was caught under itself and the leg of a sofa that had obviously been pushed away from the wall a moment ago. A small pile of broken glass was pushed against the wall and the bookshelf had many papers shoved into it.

Henry had to swallow a gasp of horror upon noticing a red stain in the carpet, Robert saw where his gaze was and quickly jumped in.

“One of my bottles of red wine fell, it shattered.” Lanyon gestured to the pile of glass in the corner. 

Yup in no way was that possibly blood, thought Robert, please do not try to investigate it, Henry.

It wasn’t like Robert couldn’t get the taste of Henry’s blood out of his head and coupted himself up in his apartment. Wasn’t like he had stayed there until he finally gave in on the brink of death yesterday night. Wasn’t like he had followed a shady looking figure out of a bar until they were alone in an alley. Wasn’t like he knocked the man out and sliced open his arm.

It wasn’t like he was fully conscious of every decision he made.

Wasn’t like he didn’t kill the man.

Wasn’t like he funneled a good portion of his blood into a wine bottle. 

Wasn’t like he had knocked it off the table in surprise when Henry had woken him up.

Wasn’t like he had the temptation to save what he could, even with Henry right in front of him.

Wasn’t like he could smell the fresher blood coming from Henry.

Henry waved a hand in front of his face.

“Robert?” He had been staring into space. 

“Oh? Sorry Henry, suppose i’m just a bit stressed.” Lanyon smiled up at him, Jekyll gave him a weary smile back, fidgeting with the bandage on his hand.

Henry walked over to the sofa, nodding for Robert to join him, noticeably avoiding the stain on the carpet. Lanyon sat down next to him.

“Do you want to talk about what’s been troubling you?” Henry tried to match his red to Robert’s brown ones, only for his gaze to be avoided.

“I’m just having an ill spell, is all,” he lied through his teeth, “I’ll be back better than ever soon enough.” he tried to chuckle but it fell flat

“Then let me diagnose you, Robert, I’d like to know what’s ailing you so.” Jekyll asked, pleading.

“I am a Doctor too, as you well know my friend.” 

“Would a second opinion hurt?”

“I do not need a second opinion.”

Dr. Jekyll huffed, shaking his head.

“I don’t understand why you’re being so stubborn!”

“I am not being stubborn, i’m being rational!”

“How is any of this rational!”

“I do not need a diagnosis when I already have one!”

The shouting match stopped, the two men staring at each other, before Robert once again looked away, Jekyll bit his lip trying not to cry out in frustration at the determined man.

“Please Robert,” Henry grabbed his face in his hands, “I worry about you.”

Henry’s words had been drowned out in Lanyon’s ears the moment Henry’s hands touched his face, the smell was intoxicating, and Robert leaned into it. Henry’s words tittered off as he realized what Lanyon was doing, leaning into his hand with the bandage, now barely holding onto his skin, pressing his nose into it, breathing deeply. Henry attempted to drop his hands but Robert had caught his injured one in his own, pulling it against his face. His mouth dropped open, just a little, but that didn’t stop Jekyll from seeing how unusually sharp his canine teeth were. Robert shut his mouth and screwed his eyes shut, before pressing a chast kiss to Henry’s palm, just for a moment.

“Oh Robert…” sad eyes looked at the man in front of him, scared and conflicted, before Henry pulled him into a hug.

“Whatever will I do with you?”

_ I called it. _

“I don’t know what to do.” Lanyon sobbed quietly into Jekyll’s chest. “God I feel so alone…” Henry ran his fingers through Robert’s soft hair, kissing his hair lightly, before looking back up.

There was a Mirror on the wall across from them, Hyde was reflected in the mirror, giving them both a shit-eating grin, and Jekyll sighed.

“You’re not nearly alone as you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	6. Ash and Grime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll/Lanyon Fluff request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry sometimes can't take proper care of himself

Furrff

The day had been unfairly long for Henry Jekyll. The man had only slept for maybe an hour before being woken again by miss Rachel to go to a meeting with the one and only Sir Danvers Carew, who unfortunately for Dr. Jekyll, was an early bird, and while the man himself had been kind and seemed interested in helping the society, Henry was unfortunately too fatigued to remember a good portion of what they had talked about or weather Danvers had even pledged any money. Their meeting had lasted well into the afternoon and once Henry did get back to the society, fate was continuing to decide that this was the day he would pay for messing with the human soul, and found that Mr. Luckett and Mr. Sinnett broke literally the second rule on the list and combined their work, leading to in unfortunate fire that took the better part of almost four hours to completely put out and poor Mr. Bird’s flowers paid quite the price for the placement the two men had decided was safe enough in the courtyard that the building damage wasn’t quite as high, the grass was burned away though, and whatever they had combined to make such a long lasting fire would either leave no trace by morning or the black spot would remain for several decades.

Dr. Jekyll sighed as he opened the door to his office/ basically bedroom at this point and leaned against the door to close it, letting out an ‘umph’ as it thudded against its frame. Henry looked over to full-sized mirror on the wall, thankfully vacant of Edward Hyde, who somehow, had grown board of the contenuess chaos about an hour ago and had settled himself into the dark of both their mind to rest up. The bastard was the reason Jekyll felt this close to death in the first place, taking longer than what was agreed on during his turn last night, his head had been pounding throughout the day with what was left of a hangover, and a headache had been plaguing him since he had lunch with Carew. 

The reflection looking back at him in the mirror looked just about as bad as Henry felt, his clothes were positively ruined, stain black with smoke and ash and parts of his sleeves were now gone, frayed and crinkled, his face was covered in soot and his normally pristine hair was slicked back with sweat and grease. Jekyll groaned and threw himself a bit dramatically onto the sofa across from his desk, letting out a monotone half-yell into the cushions, knowing full well that they were getting dirty, but not having nearly enough energy to care. He could feel himself just about to pass out grimy and gross on the sofa, however the creak of the door opening snapped him back closer to consciousness.

“Henry it’s Robert, I i’m sorry for being so late, and you should know your door’s been left unlocked and- oh.” Robert Lanyon’s voice came from the entrance and the door shut quietly as Robert found the doctor, tisking, he walked over to the half conscious man on the sofa. Henry felt the sofa dip as the other man took a seat next to him, sighing.

“Oh Henry what have you gone and done to yourself now?” the only response he got was a garbled mutter of something that probably didn’t have a meaning in the first place. Robert tisked again and grabbed Jekyll by the shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, Henry’s head lolled back onto the head of the sofa, groaning in complaint as the other man looked him up and down, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“This will simply not do my friend, come on, up you go.” Jekyll’s face contorted into a scowl as he was lifted by his shoulders and up to his feet, fixing a glare on the other man as he was dragged back out into the hallway and into the washroom, letting out a protest as he was escorted in.

“Really Robert, I can clean myself up after I’ve taken a rest.” Lanyon rolled his eyes

“Absolutely not, you are an utter mess and sleeping that way will do you more harm than good,” he paused and put a hand on Henry’s cheek, straightening his head as it had started to loll to the side out of exhaustion. “You’ll have a much better time sleeping if you’re not all grimy anyway, you’ll thank my for this later.” he chuckled at the terse smile henry gave him at that.

“You hope I thank you later.” Robert gently pushed the other man into the chair in the corner and walked over to a wicker basket in the corner and retrieving one of the towels from it, Jekyll’s voice came from the corner as he did.

“I know perfectly well how to clean myself up I don’t need any help!” He protested, Lanyon let out a laugh.

“Ah yes, and you made that perfectly clear how you laid down on your couch immediately after walking out of a fire,” He dipped the cloth in the bucket of water next to the drain, recently replaced by Rachel going by how warm it still was. “And how you nearly fell just walking in here was quite the clue of how you are definitely capable right now.” Jekyll scoffed and looked away from Lanyon as he approached with the wet rag, Lanyon simply rolled his eyes again and turned Henry’s face towards him, meeting no resistance as he began to dab at the soot covering his friends face.

“I know you can take care of yourself, Henry, I know you can, but sometimes you need to let other people worry about you too, you’ve run yourself into the ground this last week and it’ll kill you if you don’t slow down…” He looked into the other man's red eyes, pleading, Henry gave him a soft smile back.

“We’ve been through darker times together though, haven’t we Robert?” Robert sighed and planted a chaste kiss to Henry’s brown and pressing their foreheads together.

“Now we absolutely must wash your hair.” Jekyll groaned and leaned back, giving Lanyon a slight glare as he was once again hoisted up by the freckled man and and sat down next to the drain, sputtering as simi- warm water was poured over his head, and god he must be exhausted, as even the soak was doing very little to replenish any energy he had, his limbs still felt like lead and his eyes still drooped, so he really was begrudgingly grateful for the help Robert was offering. Some liquid soap was poured on his head and after when Robert poured another cup of water on him, the water came down from his face tinged black, so yeah it was pretty back and Robert might have had a point in doing this. There was no way in hell Henry would admit that though. Wrapping a towel around his head, Lanyon once again dragged Jekyll back to his office, dropping him next to the door and helping his out of his now rather wet jacket and buttoning down the vest underneath it, not getting as single complaint from the man, as it seemed he might be literally asleep on his feet, taking off the vest but leaving on the white button up bethith it, which was luckily save from the fire, Lanyon look back up at Jekyll’s face, finding his eyelids half closed and eyes glazed over beneath them.

Lanyon wonder fleetingly what the hell made him this fucking exhausted, before ultimately deciding it really didn’t matter.

Robert dragged the both of them back over to the sofa, Lanyon sitting down and Jekyll laying down barely conscious next to him, settling on his chest, before finally completely passing out. Robert leaned back, running his finger through the other man’s hair.

Nice and clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	7. Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do like an au, like after Jekyll transforms into Hyde, Hyde accidentally drinks a growth potion and has no idea about until the effects of the potion kick in and hyde has to find a way to reverse it before it causes problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little tired as i write this

_ ‘Come on Jekyll! I know we could walk much faster than this! _ ’ night was falling fast as Henry Jekyll made his way back to the Society from a dinner party, already exhausted, not by the event, but more so by the fact he would be out running around for the duration of the night, or more precisely, Edward Hyde would be running around for the duration of the night, whether Henry wanted to stay in or not. Entering the society and heading back to his office, Henry was doing everything in his power to not turn to the nearest reflective surface and give Edward some kind of lecture, but was stopped by Hyde himself yelling again in his ear.

_ ‘Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait!’  _ Henry groaned 

“What?” He whisper yelled at the other man glancing around for something that would show Hyde.

‘ _ Doddle’s door open! And I can can smell pastries!’  _ Mr Doddle, the popular confectionist of the society had left the door to his room/kitchen open, and upon approaching it could spot a tray of pastries resting on the table across from the open door.

“Don’t be ridiculous! We are not stealing his experiments!” Jekyll huffed and started past the door, only to be be stopped again in his tracks as Hyde’s more smokey version of himself formed in front of him.

‘Hell no! You’ve already gone and stolen my time! You owe me a little debauchery!” He snarled, furious, and Henry knew Hyde was more angry by this offence than he had let on previously. The two held the stare for a moment before Jekyll finally sighed, deciding it would be better to placate the little shit than for him to take out that anger on Jekyll the moment it was his turn. Turning back towards the door, glancing around to make sure the owner of the confections was indeed not in sight, Jekyll darted into the room, grabbed the pastry, and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his vest, and speed walking the rest of the way back to his office, followed by a giddy Edward, nearly jumping up and down in the full sized mirror as they both entered the office. Henry set the sweet down on the table near the wall and brushed the crumbs off his jacket, automatically going to retrieve the ingredients for the HJ7 formula, basically engraved in his brain by now, completely ignoring the monologue Edward had been going on for the last five minutes, something about a new bar in the east end, Henry did not care, but Hyde did fall silent as the concoction in the beaker turned from red to green. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry could spot the grin on Edward’s face, sharp and spreading from ear to ear, he tried not to let it bug him.

He chugged the liquid.

The mind wrenching pain that always came with the switch was never to be underestimated as the good doctor clutched his head in his hands falling to the ground, landing a bit wrong on his arm, there would probably be bruises there by tomorrow, and the muffled scream that broke half way through, his frame shrinking and brown locks growing long and pale. Edward Hyde had a grin on his face as he came back up for air, laughing in the empty room as Henry Jekyll rolled his eyes and sighed from the mirror.

‘ _ Don’t do anything stupid’  _ Hyde ignored him, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the patery left by Henry, tripping over the oversized pant legs and knocking into the table, making it sake as he lunged for the sweet, shoving it in his mouth.

‘ _ Careful!’  _

“Fumck omff!” Edward responded as eloquently as possible with his mouth full, flipping off the full sized mirror.

‘ _ God you’re an idiot.’ _

“I knomw you awre buwt whmat amm I?” Edward wiped his mouth with Henry’s shirt sleeve.

_ ‘Me.’  _ Jekyll said, monotone, at the man sprawled on the floor, an utter mess.

“Fucker.” Great retort Edward, no way he can make a comeback from that.

Luckily for Hyde, Jekyll just rolled his eyes, before disappearing from the mirror with a muttered, ‘ _ Just get changed already. _ ’ 

Edward grinned, feeling like he won, and got dressed, dawning his most wretched cape, and started heading for the door. Closing the door behind him, Hyde started to head to the kitchen, see if he could steal some cookies from Rachel and- oh dear that’s not good.

Everything suddenly felt just a bit too tight.

Looking down at himself, Hyde found that the pant legs, fitted to the bottom of his ankles, were now steadily making their way up towards his knee, and he did have some trouble breathing as the collar of his shirt caught around his neck, making him cough, and to be quite honest, the ceiling did seem to be a bit closer than usual. 

“Fuck.” 

_ ‘What did I say! What did I say! Now look what you’ve done!’  _ Jekyll’s furious voice in his ear was doing nothing to help the steadily, uh, growing, situation.

“Hey this is your fault too!” 

‘ _ Excuse me?!’  _ Jekyll’s screech in his ear told his that was probably not the best way to go about this.

“Oh dear…” The voice came from behind Edward, turning, he saw the one and only Mr. Doddle. He looked Edward up and down, tisking at the sight.

“Oh it seems the effect was a bit more exaggerated than I expected.” He muttered “Then again you always have been a bit of a strange one mister Hyde,” He chuckled “Predictable, but stange nevertheless.” Hyde took that particular in phrase in offence.

“Predictable!” He gasped, Mr. Doddle let out another chuckle, cheeks pink and kind eyes.

“I am sorry mister Hyde! But it was obvious if I let me door open, you would eventually come sniffing around, but I do apologize for using you as a test subject.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottled glass, inside was a sparkling pink liquid. “But here we are mister Hyde! Should shrink you back down to your normal, small stature!” Doddle had to stretch up to give Edward the vile.

“Does it have to be completely back to size?” Hyde muttered and Doddle chuckled as Edward downed the liquid.

“Sorry to say yes sir.” 

When Edward was back to normal, he stared down solemnly at his now ripped and stretched clothes, cracked his knuckles before looking back to Mr. Doddle when his voice chimed again.

“But let this be a lesson to you mister Hyde, If you could try and not snoop through my treats again, I’d much appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	8. Claustrophobia (switched personalities AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a request some sort of switch au? Like Jekyll is still the dominate personality but he's the morally ambiguous one and Hyde is the good one just constantly scrambling to make up for things Jekyll fucks up in his two hours a night or whatever. (And Lanyons happy because he finally go his friend back) and idk. It'd just be harder if the main one was the bad one.  
> Request on Tumblr!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it a bit long

The reputation of Doctor Henry Jekyll definitely preceded him in the talk of the upper class of London, he was seen as rough and impulsive, a harsh temper, and a mad scientist if one ever saw. Messing with things that shouldn’t be messed with was basically his occupation, so his closest friend in college, a Dr. Robert Lanyon suggested to try and open a society to give more people such as himself a chance to practice some of the more risky sciences, if not to help such people then to keep Henry out of trouble and not in jail for his more blasphemous experiments. Henry did proceed to throw his whole heart into the project, although impatient to get to the final product, and on the slower going days, it really was not much of a surprise he started to experiment on himself. A experiment that really has lost the original intent the longer it went on, and two years after he started it, Henry Jekyll did not remember it either, but he was desperate to solve the puzzle he had created. This was probably why he continued to call the experiment a success, not remembering what the original point was in the first place. Remembering the purpose of doing things was not the highest priority anymore, he didn’t have to worry about such anymore. 

That was what Mr. Edward Hyde worried about.

Edward Hyde, Henry Jekyll’s blond, short, and stern other half. He was admittedly more focused and patient than the doctor careful, and doing everything in his limited power to keep the society from going up in flames. He helped with appearances and was one to talk to the potential clients willing to invest in the project, kind smile and smart words to keep up with the upper class of london, trying to keep everyone from falling into a hole of debt. He did all this that the scatterbrained Jekyll said made him want to pull his brain out through his nostrils, well he did what he could in the time Henry would alotte him.

So anywhere from three to four hours in a day.

While this seemed to be rather selfish on Jekyll’s part, as the two had previously fought about, Jekyll always insisted that being trapped on the other side was much worse for him, as the body was originally his. Edward had quite a few complaints about that logic. But Jekyll was stubborn, and ultimately the dominant personality between the two, however much more a good person Hyde was in reflection to him. Even with these points, Henry was utterly refusing to give Edward any more time and he got antsy the closer to that time limit they approached.

Which is why Jekyll was almost vibrating out of his skin in anxiousness as it had been nearly four and a half hours since he was in his own skin.

It really wasn’t completely Hyde’s fault, the man had planned to be out of the dinner party nearly an hour ago, however Sir Danvers Carew’s daughter had come in early from her own appointment and the man was dead set on the twos introducing themselves to each other.

_ ‘Just tell her to shut it so we can go already _ ’ Henry knew the request was in vain, and rather rude, the young woman was kind and sociable, as well as having her own interest in science, the conversation between her and Hyde not being dull in anyway. This was made further apparent when she had turned away for a moment to speak to her father and Hyde shot a glare to the brass mirror Jekyll was currently haunting.

“Stop being so rude.” He muttered under his breath.

Another hour passed and Henry groaned as Hyde laughed at another truly terrible joke lady Abigail had told, rolling his eyes, trying to look like it was just an annoyed impatience, in truth he felt his heart thundering in his own ears despite not having a real body at the moment.

“Mr. Hyde! My father wanted to know if you’d like to see our new lights in the garden?” Miss. Carew’s voice chimed once more from her placement near the back door, waving him over with a smile.

Henry felt like he was suffocating, white noise filling his ears as Edward smiled back towards the woman and started heading to her, ignoring Henry.

The garden was rather beautiful in the night, the new implants of gas lights positioned to look mysterious in the moonlight and the bright colors of the flowers crawling up the side of the manor held a gorgeous charm. Hyde enjoyed the view for a moment before his gaze was drawn to the windows of the building, swirls of red smoke was trailing up the reflection and for a fleeting moment Edward thought the building was on fire, but upon inspection, it was Jekyll again, form jumping back from smoke to human rapidly, red glare burning into Hyde. Edward had to step away from the building for a moment, away from Henry, he felt lightheaded and out of breath, despite no harm coming to him and he stared back to the form in the window.

It wasn’t unusual for Henry to lose his temper, but for it to carry over to Hyde certainty was not.

“Mr. Hyde? Is something wrong?” Emma Carew’s voice came from behind his, worried.

“No of course not, your garden certainly is beautiful, but I’m afraid I have to take my leave now, my apologies mam.” Edward said grinning to her. “I will of course talk to Dr. Lanyon about arranging a tour of the society for you, as you requested.” The worried look on Emma’s face fell away at Edwards response and she smiled back to him.

“Thank you so much for coming again sir, and thank you much for the opportunity to tour your society.”

“Ah, well, it really isn’t mine-“ he was cut off by Miss Carew

“Don’t be silly sir! I think you’ve earned the right by how much you do for it, besides…” she hesitated “I’ve heard rather awful things about that Dr. Jekyll man, if you’ll excuse the offense sir, and I was afraid to go near it since, but meeting you has made it clear that I’ve worried over nothing, gossip and all that.” She laughed lightly looking back to Edward, Edward smiled back at her but did not look her in the eye.

“Glad to hear it miss Carew, but if you’ll excuse me, I feel awfully tired and I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“It really is no problem Mr. Hyde!-“

“Have a good night Miss Carew!” Hyde said, heading out the back gate and onto the street.

On the cab ride back to the society, Henry was ominously silent, Edward had originally thought he might have for once slid into the dark spot in the back of their mind like he did on occasion, but the red smoke winding up the windows of the cab told a different story, however when he did go looking for the man, he was out of sight.

The cab stopped.

Hyde’s brow furrowed, there was no way they were at the society, they had barely been in the cab for ten minutes. Doing his best to look out the window tinted red he could spot the wall of a building and a sidewalk but nothing else out of the the side. The street seemed empty, so why were they stopped-

Suddenly the entire carriage heaved.

Hyde let out a yelp and made a break for the door, only to have it jerked open for him.

Suddenly he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Get out.” the muffled voice came from the masked figure, dressed in black rags covering every inch of their body other than their eyes, they jerked their head to the side, as Edward slowly raised his hands to his head and carefully exited, casting a momentary glance to the knocked out figure of the cab driver before looking back to the person currently holding a gun to his head.

“Step away from the carriage.” they said, and Edward obliged, reminding himself to stay calm, or really he was reminding Henry to stay calm.

When they had gotten stopped Jekyll had finally came up in Hyde’s vision, looking a bit pale, but Edward never had the chance to ask, and when they had stepped out of the cab, Hyde’s shadow had grown larger and larger, swirls of shadowed smoke spewing across the wall and Henry begged Edward to fight their current assailant. The shadow version of the man had been clenching and unclenching his fists, as if to try and take over Hyde’s hands and attack the person using him, but to no avail, Hyde didn’t even think Jekyll was capable of doing so. Such a thing had only happened once and it was when Henry had been fucking around with a particularly dangerous experiment and Edward had noticed the burner they were using start to crack and burn before they had properly lit it, and Hyde had taken ahold of Jekyll’s hand and stop him from seriously injuring them both. He had no idea how he did it, and couldn’t give Henry an answer when he asked, which he was still annoyed about, particularly right now.

“Bag him.”

“What?-” a bag was thrown over his head and he was swept off his feet. Henry screeched in his head to fight back, do anything, but at the knowledge of more than one attacker, Edward knew it would be useless and add to injury more than it would help, so he remained quiet and complied with the instructions given by their kidnappers, letting himself be lead to another carriage and was quiet through the bumpy ride to god-knows-where that lasted a good ten minutes, trying to get Jekyll to calm the FUCK down, only to get him to stop yelling and instead muttered under his breath about all the ways they were about to die because of Hyde.

They finally reached their destination and the man was led into a building, through winding hallways and finally thrown to his knees and the bag was pulled off his head.

“Mr. Edward Hyde.” The voice boomed through the room they were in, large and decorated like some kind of throne room, it seemed all the people lining the walls seemed to be woman and Hyde’s breath caught when he found the person the voice belonged to.

“My name is Queen Lucy, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” She grinned and a couple of snicker sounded from the audience.

“Oh, definitely.” Hyde stared up at the incredible woman in awe, sure she was a criminal, but she was also a criminal _ mastermind  _ her network of rogues bandits and thieves, the forty elephants was truly something to be feared, and boy, did Jekyll fear her.

The other man in the room, known to no one but the blond, was currently shaking in fear, sure in some cases Jekyll broke the law, but that was always in the name of science, laws about it were just silly and weren’t really hurting someone, usually, but the rogues made up of the forty Elephants were legitimate  _ criminals _ , people who murdered others, who were barbaric.

‘ _ We’re going to die.’ _

“Edward Hyde, I’ve been notified by my girls that you are the personal assistant of the Doctor Henry Jekyll.” she said carefully inspecting each of her fingernails to look disinterested, but her eyes gave away her intent on the subject.

‘ _ Oh God she’s going to kill me _ ’ 

“Yes I do mam, may I ask what you want from him?” Edward asked carefully, sparing a glance over to his shadow, now violently spasming and Shadow Henry gripping onto his own chest in horror. Lusy’s poker face fell slightly, glaring down at Hyde as he bit the inside of his cheek, keeping eye contact.

“Me and my girls have been looking for him and he’s nowhere to be found, so you’re going to be taking a message to him from.” Hyde raised an eyebrow 

“What is the message.” Lucy smiled down at him, a little amused at the small man

“Tell him that I need a favor from him, something I know only a mad scientist like himself could help me with, tell him to meet my girls at the Saint Peter’s church at midnight tomorrow.” she flashed her teeth, grinning “If he would.”

“I’ll tell him right away Queen Lucy.” Edward said dipping his head in acknowledgement as he started to back away from the makeshift throne.

“Oh and Mister Hyde?” 

“Yes?”

“Tell him when you wake up this isn’t a request.”

“When I-?” a cloth was pressed against his mouth and Edwards vision swam, as Henry screamed in his ears.

/

Edward Hyde woke up with a killer fucking headache.

Feeling woozy as he looked around at his surroundings and oh-

They were at their office in the society.

Edward groaned as he recounted the events of last night, stretching and standing to close the curtain, the loathsome morning light being hell on his eyes when suddenly his heart dropped to his feet.

“Henry?” Edward said quietly into the still room, eyes going to the reflection on the glasses on the desk, tinged red, before finally looking at the full sized mirror on the wall.

Hyde didn’t immediately see the man in the mirror, and that made a jolt of dread shoot through is heart when he was able to spot him less than a moment later. Henry was curled up into a ball at the bottom of the mirror, holding his head in between his knees and covering it with his arms, and as Hyde approached him he could see the brown haired man was shaking, badly.

“Jekyll what is it?” he reached for the man but found he was still on the other side of the mirror.

The other side of the mirror.

Oh god

What time was it? Edward glanced again at the window, even with it shut, there was a good amount of light coming through, but the shadows where short, not long like if it were morning, the best bet was that it was nearly noon, maybe later.

Jekyll and Hyde had switched places at roughly two or three o’clock last night.

They hadn’t traded in nearly a day.

Jekyll could barely stand a few hours in the mirror realm without getting anxious, he’s never been stuck in their for so long. Hyde’s concern for the doctor grew as he did not respond.

Even after Edward had mixed together the formula, Henry did not move from his fetal position, god how long had he been like that? Hyde chugged down the formula. After the excruciating pain of switching bodies, Hyde stepped out of the mirror, a talent Jekyll did not share for whatever reason, or he would have used it multiple times by now,and made his way towards the body of the other, laying still on the ground. Edwards green smoke surrounded the brunette and he crouched down next to the doctor.

Henry examined his hands for a moment, clenching and unclenching them, before running them through his own hair and gripping, pulling down hard at his roots and taking a shaking breath before convulsing in on himself and starting to sob.

Edward looked in shock at the other man before carefully reaching out a hand and resting it tentatively on Henry’s back, rubbing circles to try and soothe the panicked man, before he finally choked out some ragged words to Hyde.

“God I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	9. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for werewolf!Jekyll  
> this will have a part two don't you worry  
> also Morcant!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick summery for those who have not read Bleeding heart, Morcant is a lady werewolf who Jekyll saved the life of by patching her up, she was really what makes him go like borderline mad scientist really in my opinion,  
> also they cannon fucked!!!  
> HENRY JEKYLL IS A MONSTER FUCKER  
> she's also really hot

In hindsight, Henry Jekyll probably should have been more cautious when it came to the letter that had appeared on his doorstep in the dead of night. It had appeared somewhere between midnight and four in the morning, the time between Edward Hyde leaving the society and returning. The letter was rather drab, paper grayed and dirty with messy handwriting. However as Hyde read through it any caution that either of the two would have was thrown to the wind. The letter was signed by their first fling, the daunting werewolf Morcant, and was addressed to Jekyll asking for him to meet her at the edge of the forest near East End London.

Hyde breezed through the lobby and up to the office, nearly sprinting there in excitement.

“Morcant! Can you believe it? We haven’t seen her in nearly three years!” Hyde grinned at the letter, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. “Wonder what she wants from us.” He glanced over to the mirror with a smirk at the image of Jekyll, currently trying to get another look at the letter in Edwards hand. At the comment he glared at the blond man even with his own light blush on his face.

‘ _ Stop it, she could be in trouble, we don’t know why she’s requesting us.’ _

“Oh I can think of a couple of reasons-“

‘ _ Stop!’  _ Edward wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Henry rolled his eyes*. Edward chuckled again, rereading the letter. It wasn’t big on specifics but neither did Morcant, just that she was in town and wanted to meet. Suddenly Hyde’s eyes lit up and he turned back to Henry in the mirror.

“I’m finally getting to meet her!” 

‘ _ What?’ _

“She’ll be able to meet  _ me,  _ the better version of us of course.” 

‘ _ You can’t go! What would she think? It not like she’d recognize me in you.’  _ Edward’s delighted expression turned to a glare at the other man.

“Says who? She’s a werewolf she could probably smell it or something.”

‘ _ Probably, or she could decide to ask questions later and tear our throat out.’ _

Edward sighed and glared and the ground.

“Fine whatever, you can make first appearances” his head darted back up to scowl at Henry. “But you can’t keep me from meeting her.” Jekyll looked away from him, pursing his lips before sharply nodding. Hyde grinned wickedly back and started shuffling through his jackets for the transformation potion and Henry looked at him, perplexed.

‘ _ What are you doing?’ _

Hyde grabbed the vile from his pocket and cocked his head with a sideways grin.

“Well it's not like there’s a time stamp, so we go now.” he said like it was obvious and Henry hummed in his throat a begrudged agreement.

Edward took the top off the vile, dug around in his pocket again for a moment and deposited a small white pill** in the mixture before quickly putting the cap back on and shaking it roughly, taking the top off again and letting a cloud of smoke pop out the top, Hyde puffed out a laugh.

“I still think you’re a wimp for adding the painkiller.”

_ ‘Ah yes, because you definitely loved the agony of the first time around’  _ Jekyll said, monotone. ‘ _ You might not completely remember it, but I do, and it was terrible’***  _ Edward snickered before raising the vile to his lips.

“You’re still a wimp.”

He chugged the liquid, body convulsing, but all-in-all the worst thing Henry had to go through was having to wipe off the green substance off his face. Henry cracked his knuckles and stretched, only to have his shoulders caught by the small size of Edwards vest. He changed and headed towards the door, it was still pitch dark out and nearing four in the morning and his body was starting to ache from exhaustion, but the prospect of seeing Morcant again kept him moving, along with Hyde’s incessant rambling, and his curiosity of the mysterious werewolf was one that had stayed in the back of his mind for a good amount of the last three years without seeing her, this was  what was keeping him from really questioning what was going on, although it was strange, morcant had waited nearly seven years last time, this was rather recent all things considering. Maybe that was the thought that had him slowing down as he entered the edge of the forest, his eyes trying to make out the world around him in the dim light coming from the east end’s downtown. He heard a snap in the darkness and he jumped, spinning on his heel, and was about to call out as something barreled into him, knocking the wind out of him and off his feet. He let out a yelp as clawed hands were pressed to his face, but all the fear left him as his eyes focused on bright yellow ones directly above him, sparkling with delight.

“Henry Jekyll!” Morcant said leaning down to press her forehead to his, her messy hair falling down to cover Henry as well as his hands rose up to be placed over the other’s that were still caressing his cheeks. 

“Morcent! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Henry said as he was helped to his feet by the grinning werewolf, who was currently dressed in some loose robes, not entirely different to those Henry had gifted her all those years ago, but black, and fitted her better, still probably not something acceptable to be worn out of ones room, but still.****

“I am sorry love, you surprised me,” she quirked her head to the side, puzzling “You… feel different from the last time we met, my dear doctor.”

_ ‘HAHA SHE’S TALKING ABOUT ME!!!’  _ In the shadows, Hyde was circling Morcant relentlessly, nearly jumping up and down in joy at the sight of the werewolf.

Jekyll chuckled nervously, glancing away from her, nervously rubbing his arm, almost sheepish.

“Yeah, about that, there’s something you should probably know…” He started, only to be cut off by Morcent suddenly spinning on her heel and back towards the woods, her long ears pointed sharply up, and a hand raised to silence him, she scanned the darkness before whispering to Jekyll softly.

“We can finish this latter, but I didn’t come here just to see you…” Henry tried to look around the woman to try and see what she had found, she quickly glanced back to the man as he did so.

“I’ve been tracking something.”

“What?” Henry asked as she edged further away from him

“Another werewolf, he’s unstable and he’s been intruding on my territory, killing innocents, causing havoc.” She started towards the darkness, Henry could see her skin start to twitch as she started leaning forward, changing into her wolf form,***** but Henry could still hear her voice as she sunk into shadows.

“Get back to your home, we will meet another day, Henry Jekyll, but right now the woods is for monsters.” she disappeared into the woods.

_ ‘But we are monsters! No fair, I could have helped her.’ _ Hyde glared at Jekyll ‘ _ Just couldn't get it out fast enough, huh?’  _ Henry gave him one of his ‘are you fucking serious‘ faces and sighed looking to the spot where she had disappeared.

“It’s too bad, I wanted to talk to her more, maybe we could come back tomorrow?...” Henry mostly muttered to himself as he took a couple of steps back, feeling a bit forlorn in the dead silence.

Well mostly silence.

Jekyll’s eyes went wide as he was suddenly aware of the deep breathing that had been sounding in the background, and dread filled his veins as he slowly turned on his heel, back to the East End, and started to sprint for his life.

As he expected, the creature immediately took chase, the woods exploded as the werewolf was hard on his heels, snarling and screeching, and Henry could only hope Morcant was still close enough to hear it. Branches were snapping and the ground began to shake as it came closer and closer, Henry finally feeling it’s hot breathe on the back of his neck, whatever Hyde was screaming about was drowned out by Jekyll’s own fear and blood rushing through his head, he didn’t even notice the tears running down his face. It was too dark and any sense of direction he had was thrown out the window as the world spun as the good doctor’s foot caught on the root of a tree. Henry was thrown to the ground and landed hard, he desperately flipped on his back trying to get away from the monster.

The only warning he got was the glint of the moonlight off the claws of the werewolf.

Swinging down viciously, the world seemed to slow down as the horrendously curved claws dug deep into Jekyll’s stomach, the unfortunate creature and the doctor met eyes for a moment, it’s evil amber and his terrified red, and Henry could see the sick twisted joy in it. The werewolf had opened its jaws to take a bite out of Henry’s throat, but was stopped by the dark shape of another wolf knocking it the the ground.

Morcant was back, her hulking wolf form clutching the other wolf in a flurry of teeth and claws, as Henry, completely panic induced, clutched at the weeping wound in his midsection, shirt ruined, torn and blood soaked. His hands were covered in blood and when he examined them for a fleeting moment, there were three of them. Henry tried to get to his feet only to fall back to the ground coughing up blood, looking around desperately, the only thing clear the image of Hyde, staring down at him with an outstretched hand, looking physical and not the usual wispy demon. And as Henry heard Morcant screech behind him and the thud as she was thrown against a tree, he didn’t hesitate to grab Edwards hand. 

Before, with all the action happening around him, Henry had been spared the brunt of the pain of his injuries due to adrenaline, but switching to Edward was definitely one of the worse pains he’s been for a while. The feeling of flesh moving over his bones, pins and needle covering his entire body and the feeling of being electrocuted filled his brain, his soul tearing in two, Edward Hyde choked on blood and green elixir pouring from his mouth, and pouring out his eyes, bones cracking as he gripped the ground, but he given no time to recover as a growl alerted him to their attacker. Hyde, quick as a flash, grabbed a deadly pointed stick from the ground he had noticed while Henry had been busy coughing out their internal organs. Grabbing it, not letting the pain get to his quite yet, he drove the stick into their attackers throat.

The werewolf choked, clawing at his own throat to get out the foreign object, only to have his neck completely snapped by Morcant, who had once again recovered and drove her sharp teeth into the back of his neck, only releasing him once his body was completely limp. Body falling to the ground, Morcan huffed through her snout before shifting back to her more human form, Hyde grinned up at her.

“E’llo luv.” he said, rather light headed and delirious at this point. Morcant hesitantly reached out, gently tipping Edwards head from side to side, he could not resist letting her do so if he even wanted to, giggling a little at her shocked expression.

“So you are the change in my dear doctor.” she muttered softly scanning his face. Edward smiled a bit wider, but his hand reached up to grip her wrist, still lightly holding his chin, and he gripped onto her tightly as he eyes started to slump, as his breathing became labored.

“I’ve been so looking to reintroduce my’elf…” his words started to slur as he fell to his side, clutching his midsection, before spasming once more, form changing once again as the green elixir that had covered Edward’s face now was on Henry’s and his face was contorted into pain as his entire body shook as tears fell from his face******. Morcant grabbed the fail man into her arms and placed a hand softly on his cheek, wiping away the tears and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, the doctor’s breathing slowed and evened slightly as his eyes drifted shut. Morcant held his sleeping form to her naked chest and tucked his head to her shoulder, hefting him up in her arms and sprinting the short space from where they were to the edge of the forest. Morcant muttered an apology to Jekyll’s sleeping form and plucked his cloak off of him, and wrapping it around her shoulders one handed. Morcant looked at his wound once more, his clawed stomach had not stopped bleeding, and her heart dropped to her feet as she found that he was not only covered in his own blood, but also the blood of their attacker, he must have gotten it on him when Hyde had stabbed him through the neck.******* Morcant glanced back to the forest, then to the city with disgust, but then once again looking to the dying figure in her arms, who she squeezed tight, before continuing to walk to London, whispering to Jekyll softly.

“Welcome to the monsters of the woods my dear doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual notes at the end of the thing!!!  
> *yes they are referencing to Jekyll and Morcant fucking  
> **in this version, i made it so that jekyll and hyde add an extra ingredient to the transformation solution thats basically pain killer cuz ow  
> *** Edward went on a complete endorphin high throughout the first transformation, cuz he was literally coming into existence  
> Jekyll did not get that cuz he already existed  
> ****Morcant wears robes when she's near societies  
> *****Morcant can change at will if the moon is not full, its not controllable if it is  
> ****** Hyde fuckin wimped out the moment the adrenaline started to drain and switched back to Jekyll, his thought process basically being like “oh shit I just did that I’m so cool- oh what the fuck hell no fuck this shit I’m out  
> *******to become a werewolf you need both a wound from one, and their blood


	10. Monsters pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of monsters  
> pretty heavy gore and gross and procrastinated patching people up  
> sorry Jekyll  
> sorry Jasper  
> sorry every one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make this it's own thing

In the year and a half that Virginia Ito has worked and studied at the society for rogue scientists, she had come to lower her expectations when it came to disastrous events. The exclamation “there’s a fire!” Usually was only greeted by “well how big is it?” And injuries, while never good, where usually not life threatening, the occasional lost finger or nasty looking gash. The worst thing that had happened was Mr. Tweedy ending up in an unfortunate blast zone and his spine was nearly knocked out of alignment, though he was patched up, he couldn’t walk for nearly a month, a still has to take the occasional painkiller. Virginia Ito has seen a fair share of injuries, and she’s proud of the fact nothings yet phased her, and in the back of her mind, she never thought anything ever would.

However when the stranger, completely naked besides a cloak wrapped around her shoulders came in with the bloody and broken form of her mentor wrapped tightly in her arms in the early morning appeared at the front door to the society, she felt her composure start to slip.

“I need a doctor immediately.” The woman said, her voice deadly serious and Ito could only nod numbly, not taking her gaze away from Henry, frighteningly limp in the woman’s arms, before shaking her head, as if to rid herself of the fog In her head, and taking action. 

“Miss Lavender! Medical emergency we need a bed open immediately!” She called out, leading the two into the building. Miss Lavender poked her head out of her room, confused at being called so early. 

“What happened?” She called out going to meet the small group halfway up the stairs, and she gasped at the sight of Jekyll and Morcant.

“That is not important.” the grizzled voice of the stranger growled, the corners of her lips twitching down in a scowl. “What’s important is that you heal him.” Miss Lavender gulped, wide eyed at her, before nodding vigorously.

“Of course.” she choked out “This way then.” She said leading her the rest of the way up the stairs. Ito nodded to her from behind them.  

“I’m going to mix up a batch of flesh weaver do you need anything else Miss Lavender?” She asked, starting back down the stairs to her lab. Lavender shook her head.

“No, I still have a good deal of the instruments still left from Miss Frankenstein, but ah…” She glanced back down to Jekyll’s midsection, a pool of blood still formed there. 

“I do believe i’ll need more gauze, if you have any.” Ito nodded, then briskly walked the rest of the way down the stairs before turning to the lab and disappearing from sight. Giving the stranger a nervous smile, Lavender led her the rest of the way to the makeshift infirmary, the one Frankenstein had used before demanding to be moved somewhere more to her tastes, that being the attic directly above it. Upon entering the room, Miss Lavender instructed the other woman to put Dr. Jekyll down, which she did, carefully, and without the other person covering her up, Miss Lavender was finally able to get a good look at her.

Her hair was messy and long, she wasn’t wearing anything other than a cloak, and at that Miss Lavender blushed, but did notice it was one she had seen Henry wearing before. Her neck down to her breasts were covered in blood and Lavender quickly grabbed one of the white robes for her, as well as one for herself, and put it on offering the other to the woman, who took it somewhat begrudgingly. Lavender looked back to her patent, taking stock of the damage.

Henry was soaked in blood, his hair was matted down with a mixture of it and mud, there was a shallow gash on his cheek, mixing with dirt and tear tracks as well as a cut on his lip was bleeding. Lavender’s breath caught at the sight of his midsection, even with his shirt still on, it looked bad, soaked through with blood and mud, but she really couldn’t get a good look at the damage without taking off his shirt, and seeing as he really wasn’t in a good position to be moved, Lavender grabbed a pair of scissors, and started cutting through the fabric. Catching sight of his stomach nearly made Lavender heave, and the woman across from sharply took a breath, her sharp fingers curling into the bed where they had been resting. There were four long gashes in his torso, deep with fresh blood now gathering where the shirt had been sticking to, each gash was wide, nearly an inch thick and stretched from one edge of his side to another. Lavender sighed heavily, and hummed, first thing she had to do was definitely clean that up. She looked to the bucked next to the counter.

It was empty.

She looked back to the woman, now holding one of Henry’s arms and softly rubbing circles over his wrist, her lips pursed as she glanced between his midsection and his face.

“Ma’am?” She asked softly to the stranger, at the title a small smile ghosted her lips and she let out a little laugh.

“Not ma’am, no one ever calls me ma’am…” she looked back to Lavender. “You may call me Morcant, miss Lavender was it?” Lavender’s smile suddenly grew a little stiff.

‘Oh dear…’ 

“It’s very nice to meet you Morcant, although I do wish the circumstances were different.” She said sighing as the temporary amusement of the identity of the woman, well werewolf, as that little piece of gossip about the esteemed founder’s love life did not stay behind Rachel’s sealed lips for very long, and as she looked back to Henry’s broken and bloody body brought Lavender sharply back on task.

“I’m going to have to trouble you to get me some more hot water from the kitchen for his wounds, our cook Rachel should be down there and she can help you.” grabbing a new set of towels and gauze from the cabinet and placed them on the small table next to the bed.

“The kitchen?” Morcant asked, getting quickly to her feet and making towards the door.

“Third door on your right, can’t miss it.” Morcant nodded and turned to leave, but Miss Lavender spoke up again for a moment.

“Try to not let this get too out, we don’t need an audience to me trying to keep him from dying.”  she winced but Morcant simply nodded again, and hurried down the hall.

The kitchen was not hard to find, as Miss Lavender had said, but the appearance of Rachel Pidgley was even easier, it was as if she had sensed the unknown presence in her kitchen and immediately went to find the threat.

“Who are you?” she asked glancing Morcant up and down.

“I need hot water.” Morcant said, not bothering to answer her. “It’s an emergency.” Rachel looked back up at the taller woman confused.

“What emergency?” Morcant frowned, pursing her lips, considering, before sighing and looking away.

“Miss Lavender needs it.” Rachel’s entire face scrunched up in confusion.

“You haven’t answered any of my question.” Morcant sighed, annoyed at the questioning.

“Does it really matter? I just need water.” 

“What’s your name, at least give me that.”

“Morcant” 

Rachel’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

“ _ You’re _ Morcant?” She said, awed, Morcant raised an eyebrow.

“Henry’s spoke of me?” She asked, a little amused.

“Just a couple of times I swear!” She squeaked out, she looked to the side a little bashful, but then she whipped her head around excitedly.

“I’ll go tell Doctor Jay you’re here!” She exclaimed, making towards the door, but was stopped by Morcant.

“He already knows.” She said, voice low and quiet. Rachel turned around, face falling at the grimness of the statement.

“Why did you need hot water?” She asked, voice small, but walking towards a large bucket on the other end of the kitchen, sitting over the remains of a fire and grabbing it with a mitten. When Morcant did not reply Rachel stared into the water for a moment before looking back up to Morcant.

“Miss Lavender only ever needs hot water for injuries.” She said, a small seed of fear starting to sprout in her heart and it bloomed when Morcant wouldn’t meet her eyes and instead stepped back out the door. Rachel rushed past her, bucket in hand, and Morcant had to dodge the hot water as she went past, following close behind to the little makeshift infirmary.

Entering the room, Rachel nearly dropped the bucket at the sight. Miss lavender was bent over Doctor Jekyll, carefully wiping the dirt around the cut on his cheek and as the two entered, her eyes lit up at the sight of the clean water.

“Miss Pidgley! There you are, set that down over here for me will you? And Morcant I need another towel for his chest would you mind?” She asked waving Rachel over to her. Rachel’s eyes were glued to the form on the bed, but delivered the bucket over, depositing it down carefully next to the bed before hesitantly reaching out and placing her hand on top of the unconscious man’s, squeezing softly.

“Oh Doctor Jay… look what you’ve gone and done to yourself now…” Her voice low as she said it, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. From across the bed Morcant handed Miss lavender a small pile of towels, which she took and dipped in the bucket, wringing them out and starting to clean the cut on Henry’s cheek. 

Upon contact with the towel, Jekyll stirred to consciousness, hissing at the sting. From her seat, now by the window, Morcant looked over at the sound, but didn’t move. Rachel squeezed his hand in her fingers and pursed her lips before softly asking.

“Doctor Jay?” His face scrunched up and one of his eyes scrunched open, glazed over in pain, Rachel gasped in shock.

She knew for a fact that Henry’s eyes were not green.

His eye closed once more as Lavender returned the cloth to his face wiping the dirt out of the wound out of the cut. Her eyes kept flashing to his midsection covered now in bloody towels, she seemed reluctant to touch it. Even through the flesh weaver that Ito was making would heal a good brunt of the damage, the wound would still have to be cleaned, the last thing anyone wanting was for the gashed to be infected under his skin. Still, removing the fabric now without the flesh weaver ready to be immediately applied as soon as she was done cleaning it put the doctor of serious risk of needed a blood transfusion. Lavender leaned back in her chair, sighing and rubbing her chin, before ultimately deciding to clean up the rest of his chest, careful to not get too close to the deep gashes, Henry groaned when she ghosted over a rib and Lavender made a mental note to check if it was broken after they applied the flesh weaver. She put the towel down a grabbed a new, cleaner one. 

“Miss Rachel could you grab the bottle of antiseptic from the counter shelf? Morcant if you know anything of alchemy, would you be able to go see if Miss Ito needs any help? I need that flesh weaver as soon as possible.” Miss Lavender said, looking up from Jekyll as Rachel moved to the shelf, and Morcant stood.

“I remember how Henry prepared it for myself, I will do my best to assist.” She said standing from her seat next to the window and going to the door. However as she approached it she slowed, stopping about a foot from the door, not opening it. Lavender frowned in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, from her position behind her, she could not see the werewolf’s face, but she was able to make out her ears standing straight up from infront of her mass of hair. Morcant’s voice growled low as she replied.

“Something's been listening in on us…” suddenly her hand jerked out, swinging open the door and grabbing something directly behind it and jerked it into the room, slamming the person into the wall next to the doorframe. Rachel gasped.

“Jasper!” Jasper squeaked in surprise and yelped as he was slammed into the wall, Morcant’s fist clenched tightly at his shirt, lifting the small man up by it.

“What are you doing here? Another one of our kind out to kill us? One of Jack’s little friends? Well I’m sorry to say your murderous friend’s dead!” She said glaring at poor Jasper, wile behind her Rachel yelled.

“NO no! No! Morcant you’ve got it all wrong! Jasper’s our friend! He lives here! Let him go!” she fretted trying to yank her fist away from him. Jasper was wide eyed and nodded vigorously as he tried to unclench the older wolf’s tight grip from his shirt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I swear I didn’t do anything! Please let me go I’m sorry for eavesdropping! I could smell blood and it woke me up, I’ll leave it alone!” he pleaded with the terrifying woman, kicking to  try to get his feet back on the ground. Morcant glared at him suspiciously, but loosened her grip as Rachel tugged at her arm.

“You ain't with that Jack?” 

“I don’t know any Jacks!”

Morcant sighed and let go of him and stepped away as Rachel stepped forward to catch Jasper as his fell on his feet, overbalanced.

“Fine. but if I think for one moment-” 

“He was here all night!” Rachel exclaimed glaring at her as she clutched at the shaking boy. “You had no right to do that! Who even is this Jack person you’re yelling about?”  She demanded stepping back to the older werewolf, pointing an accusing finger at her. Morcant looked back to her, eyes cold.

“Jack was the name of the wolf that nearly took out dear doctor’s life.” She looked back to the man on the bed, eyes knit tightly together, before looking back to Jasper.

“I am sorry for threatening you, young wolfling, I suppose I am not in the most comfort of mind in this city.” she nodded to him, and Jasper offered her a shaky smile back before her head swivel back around to the door as Virginia Ito stormed in, a triangular bottle in hand, filled this a thick violet substance.

“I’m back! Oh hello miss Rachel, Jasper?” She looked bequizzling between the two as Miss Lavender called to her from behind them.

“Finally! Come over here already and Miss Rachel, I still need that antiseptic!” She called, Rachel immediately ran back to the counter she had left it on and Morcant went over to the bed.

“Anything I can be of use for, Healer?” Lavender motioned her over to the head of the bed.

“You’ll probably have to hold him down, the cleaner isn’t the most pleasant experience, oh thank you Rachel.” Lavender took the offered bottle and unscrewed the top, pouring out almost half the contents onto a clean towel. In his own sick curiosity, Jasper had decided he was curious as to what had actually happened, his eyes going wide as he saw the face of Dr. Jekyll and the paleness changing to a hue of green as Lavender muttered an, “Ok now” and jerked off the towels that had covered his midsection. Jaspers hands flew to is mouth as he gagged at the sight of the deep gouges in the man’s stomach as Henry let out a muffled scream, trying to arch out of the bed but Morcant’s strong arms keeping him in place as Lavender applied the antiseptic as fast as possible. Both Morcant and Rachel were trying to hold him in place so he couldn’t injure himself any worse than he already was his eyes flashed open and caught Rachel’s glance again, still bright green, and Rachel tried to smile as hopefully as possible although it was strained and she had to push back the feeling of them being eerily familiar.

“Flesh weaver, now, Ito.” Lavender said pulling back. Virgina bit her lip as she tryed to pour it as carefully as possible, the whole room letting out a sigh of relief as the doctor settled on the bed, cuts healing over as the tension left him, breathing deeply. Lavender sighed in relief, leaning back in her seat.

“Thank you miss Ito. Rachel could you take those towels out back? If we’re out of solution to clean them we’ll have to burn them.” Rachel nodded and quietly asked for Jasper to help her, he agreed, not letting his eyes leave the bed for a moment longer, brows knit in thought for a moment before grabbing some towels and following Rachel out of the room.

“Dr. Jekyll?” Lavender asked quietly as he started to shift again, red eyes blinking open and he groaned, trying to place a hand over his gut but hissing and jerking back as his hand met tender flesh, still stinging, and Morcant helped him to sit up. 

Henry felt light headed, Miss Lavender was saying something and was that Rachel? Henry couldn’t tell. He could feel someone behind him and rough hands started applying some kind of gauze and bandages to his chest, and god in heaven, did his stomach hurt. His head felt like it was filled with cotton and something on his face stung. Everything was too bright and his throat felt dry. He was handed a pill and a glass of water and Henry downed both of them without hesitation. God he was tired.

Jekyll’s fleeting moments of consciousness where gone before Morcant could get him to talk to her as Lavender pressed some pills and a glass of water to his hands once Morcant had finished applying his bandages and she carefully shifted out from under his, letting him lay down flat on his back and brushed some of his hair out of his face as he fell back to unconsciousness. Lavender sighed.

“I think this is the most sleep that poor man has gotten in a year, bless him.” she looked back up to Morcant as the werewolf edged to the window.

“So you’ll leave now?” she asked the retreating woman, she shook her head.

“This is not the place for me,” she looked back to Henry. “But I will return soon as he is healed.” Lavender looked away and pursed her lips before opening them again, voice small.

“You said that the man who attacked doctor Jekyll, he was…” she trailed off, and looked back to the werewolf, who solemnly nodded back, Lavender looked away again.

“Not all of the blood on him was his own, I could tell, that would mean…” Morcant’s silence told her all she needed, and after a few minutes with neither of the woman saying anything, the shuffle of the window opening and closing left Lavender in the room by herself with the sleeping man.

Lavender made towards the door, tisking to herself as she opened the door, glancing back to the sleeping figure.

“Suppose we’ll need more wolfsbane then?” she said before turning back around and finding herself face to face to Miss Frankenstein.

“Who exactly need wolfsbane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is actually the name of wolf-man from that one old movie  
> tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	11. Sick Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a prompt: Jekyll comes down with a cold, and he and Hyde switch every time they sneeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it's midnight and I made it sad.  
> lotta this pulled from personal experience  
> being sick sucks  
> heavy description of being sick

It was just a little tickle in the back of his throat. Henry Jekyll cleared his throat and sniffed, from the seat next to him, Robert Lanyon gave him a glance before going back to the current conversation with Sir Danvers-Carew, something about future funding, and Henry felt bad for not giving them his full attention, however, ever since this morning when the man had woken up, he had felt like his head was full of cotton and breathing through his nose was difficult. Now, Henry was a doctor, it was obvious he was coming down with something, probably a cold, damn the world, but he also knew he didn’t have the time to take off and try and rest up and recover, so for the time being, he would have to suffer a little until he could take anything back at the society.

Luckily for Henry, or perhaps not so lucky, His condition grew worse and worse by the minute and Robert had insisted that they leave, with an apology to Carew, along with some kind of excuse along the lines of not getting him sick, Jekyll was dragged away by his friend, muttering excuses and apologies. While he supposed he must look pretty bad for Lanyon to make him leave, the whole ordeal was exhausting and Henry insisted he felt fine as he was dragged into the waiting carriage in the front. Sure his vision might be a bit fuzzy and his hearing wasn’t the best at the moment, but it was no reason for such a display. He was saying all this to the man across from him as the cab bumped down the road, but at the moment his words were getting increasingly slurred and half of what he had tried to say did not escape his lips. God he was tired. Why was he so tired again? Henry’s mind felt foggy as the world began to tip to the side.

“Henry, please, I can’t understand half of what you’re trying to say.” Robert caught the other man’s shoulder as he started to lean to the side. Robert’s face turned to a worried grimace as Jekyll looked back up to him, eyes glazed over and, other than the usual red, the whites of his eyes were starting to match the color. Henry sniffed as Robert leveled him right side up again. Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Henry, dead serious.

“I’m clearing your schedule for the week.”

“Excuse me?!” Henry exclaimed, jerking up as much as he was able, which was not much. 

“You need to recover, you’ve gone and run yourself into the ground, Henry.” Robert said, concern lacing his words even with his expression now stoic. Jekyll shook his head as though it could get rid of the buzz that engulfed it as he sputtered.

“I can’t miss our meetings this week! We’ve got an entire line of clients for the society!” 

“I can hand those alone and if they have any question pertaining to you , I’ll redirect them after you’ve recovered.”

“But the society, the lodgers-”

“Have Rachel, she can take care of the place for a week, she really does know what she’s doing. Henry please.” Lanyon leaned forward to look Jekyll in the eye and placed his hand softly over the one resting in Henry’s lap.

“You need to take care of yourself.” He looked away. “I worry…” 

Jekyll sighed, but leaned back in his chair, he really was too exhausted to fight the other man on the matter, flipping his hand so he was holding Lanyon’s, he gave a small squeeze before sighing once again in defeat.

“Fine, but only for the next five days.” 

“Henry-”

“You know a full missed week would look worse than anything else, I won’t fight with you anymore on this Robert but you have to compromise with me.” Henry said, sniffing once again before rubbing his eyes and turning to look out the window, only hearing Robert’s small “Very well.” before looking to find the beginnings of the society building come into view. Robert tisked in the back of his throat as Henry reddied to exit. 

“I really should be making you go straight home.”

“I do need to get some work from my office, and now apparently tell Rachel the instance for the rest of the week.” Jekyll said casting a playful glare over to his companion, which was abruptly cut off by a yawn as the carriage came to a stop in front of the building. Lanyon's face was stretched into a worried expression as Jekyll stumbled out of the vehicle as he waved goodbye.

Robert mentally made a note to come later in the day to make sure Henry wasn’t dead. 

The short walk up the steps, into the building, and to his office felt like walking fifty miles across the sahara for Jekyll as he fell back against the door to his office, exhausted, and fell to the floor next to the mirror. Sigh caught in a cough as Henry hacked up his lung, the image next to his swirled and contorted, hued green as Edwards Hyde sat down next to him and barked out a laugh.

“ _ Holy shit _ .” Jekyll casted him a glare from the inside of his elbow, before groaning and placing his head in his hands, pressing his palms to his eyes, trying to alleviate the pressure there as Hyde snorted next to him, before breaking out into a grin.

“ _ So this means I get to come out for the rest of the week, yeah? _ ”

“What!” Jekyll jerked his head back up to look at the man in the mirror, utterly confused, “What make you say that?” Edward smiled crookedly back at hi.

“ _ Well you’re sick! _ ” 

“So?”

“ _ So, _ ” Edward jumped up and his image whisked out of the mirror, turning to his more smokey form as he stood in front of the sickly man, face pulled into a grimace at the thatrics of the blond.

“ _While you’re off “Sick” I can be free for the time being, and maintain_ _my_ _reputation._ ” Henry snorted.

“Reputation?”

“ _ I am the spirit of London at night! _ ” Hyde exclaimed, green smokey tendrils spasming around the man still on the floor. Jekyll cocked his eyebrow at the dramatics.

“And may I ask, How exactly you know you won’t just be sick too?” Hyde’s expression fell into that of one of disgust and he dropped to the floor sticking his tongue out at Henry as he groaned in complaint.

“ _ Well how is it you don’t know I’ll be fine? _ ” He damn near whined and Henry rolled his head back, it coming into contact with the door behind him with a soft thud, before leaning forward to get up again. Hyde dissipated at the movement and found sanctuary once again in the mirror, face still pulled into a frown.

“I still need to talk to Rachel, so we can save this until after that.” Edward groaned again, stomping like a child as Henry opened the door again, ready to leave. He sniffed.

The society kitchen was just a few doors down, and with what little ability to smell that he had left, Jekyll could smell something cooking.

He sniffed again.

Rubbing at his nose, he paused, a faint tingle reaching his nostrils.

‘Oh Fuck’  

He sneezed.

Unfortunately for Henry Jekyll, he did not just sneeze. 

A tremor of pain flashed through his nervous system, like being struck by lightning, and it took a moment of pain-filled haze for Edward Hyde to realize that the green stuff now covering his face and hands was not snot, but the green chemical that only ever appeared in the transformations.

“What the fuck.” Edward’s voice came out rough and cracked as he tried to get his bearings, which was admittedly, rather difficult. It felt like someone had forced a barrels worth of cotton in his ears and there was an insistent pain behind his eyes, it felt like someone was yelling at him.

Oh wait

yeah, no, Henry’s yelling at him.

“ _ Go! Go! You’ll be spotted! Edward can you even hear me! Someone could see! _ ” Edward closed his eyes

“Shhhhhhh”

“ _ What _ ”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Edward pressed a finger to his lips before laying down on his back in the middle of the hallway. “Shh too loud.” Henry stared down at the blond in shock, of all the times he wanted quiet, it was now.

_ “You have got to be kidding me _ .”

“Is someone out there?” Rachel’s voice came from the door and Hyde groaned and covered his ears as Jekyll darted his head back from the door to Edward, currently laying on the ground with  _ his  _ clothes pooling around him, a good bit too big.

“ _ Hyde you have got to get up _ .” Edward groaned again, turning on his side.

“I don’t wanna.” Jekyll shoved his face in his hands, still feeling stuffy despite the fact he did not have a body. 

Rachel’s head poked out from the kitchen door.

“Master Hyde!”

“ _ We’re fucked. _ ”

Rachel hurried over to the form on the floor, crouching next to Edward as he curled up into a ball on his side and groaned.

“Master Hyde what’s wrong? Oh dear…” Hyde sniffed and cracked open an eye at the woman hovering over him, a small smirk driffeting painfully over his face.

“It seems I’m not in the best of states, I’m afraid Little Miss.” She shook her head and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, humming in disapproval less than a moment later and pulling her hand away. 

“You’re absolutely burning up Edward, honestly, there’s a reason people don’t go out at the dead of night, It’s not healthy.” she sighed and grabbed Edward by the shoulders and he winced as she helped him to his feet. “Let’s get you to one of the open rooms, you can get some sleep and I’ll get you something to bring down that fever, hm?” another wave of exhaustion washed over him as he was led down the hall, tripping over his pant legs, too long for him, and Rachel passed a quizzled expression when she noticed, but decided against asking. 

Getting to the door, Edward started to rub at his nose, nearly too late realizing the tingling sensation from very recent.

Pushing weakly against Rachel, Hyde rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Master Hyde?!” she said from the other side, banging on the door, the only thing currently keeping it closed was Edward's weight, there was no lock, fuck.

He sneezed.

The electric pain filled his head and left Henry gasping for air as he clenched at his head, falling away from the door and Rachel let out a yelp as she fell through.

“Master Hyde please, you’re-” she gasped as she realized she was no longer talking to that such man. “Doctor Jay? But-” Henry groaned and tried to crawl away from her, still holding his head in his hands.

God his head hurt. Everything was too loud and bright. Henry felt so dizzy as he gagged in his mouth. His breath caught in his throat, before he sneezed again.

Rachel gasped as Henry gave a viscous sneeze, only to be cut off by a rough, choking cough as he clutched his head in his hands and emerald green liquid drained from his mouth and eyes and Edward Hyde was clutching at his mouth and scrambled for the trash bin in the corner. Rachel gasped at the blond man for a moment before he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bin and she crawled over to rub circles into his back as he heaved. She jerked back as his breath caught again and another rough cough ripped from his throat and he convulsed and fell to his back. Henry had globs of tears running down his face as Rachel gathered the gangly man into her arms and pulled him into the bed in the room, smoothing down the hair on his face as she tried to calm him down. She ran out of the room for a moment before returning back with a wet washcloth and was careful to sweep Edward’s blond hair out of his face before placing it on his forehead. Edward’s eyes cracked open a little and a pang went through Rachel’s heart at the scared expression. She offered a small smile before his eyes fell shut again. Once Hyde’s breathing had evened, Rachel sighed before leaning back in her seat, a hand coming to cover her mouth.

She started to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross  
> and sad  
> I am crying  
> Tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	12. We Do Not Drop Our Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, been awhile huh? I have been thinking of a fluffy, cute request for a long time now, I was wondering if do a future AU with Jasper and Rachel this time, like sometime in the future that they have started a family of their own and Jasper is still a werewolf at the time, think you're up for this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one!

“Jasper! Christopher's stuck in the tree again!” the voice of Rachel rang out from the backyard as Jasper was just about to head for the door. With a small sigh he set down his leather bag at the foot of the door and wove through the small house to the back door, poking his head out to the crisp September air. 

“Again?” at the foot of a tree in the small space of their yard, Rachel was staring up to the top of the fern, thin and waving slightly in the wind. She grunted a “yup.” at Jasper’s question and, looking to where her gaze went, Jasper was able to find the small mud phoenix perched near the top, squealing in terror. He tried and failed to lower himself on the tree, hanging upside down on the branch. At the spectacle, a small giggle came from the ground next to Rachel and, glancing behind the short woman, Jasper smiled at the small child clapping her hands in the dirt as she laughed up at the mortified bird high above her. A mop of brown hair fell to her face as she caught sight of her father. The little girl made grabby hands as Jasper knelt down in front of her.

“Oh she wants you to take her up there!” Rachel laughed at the two as Jasper picked up the girl and lifted her up a little higher as she tried to grab for the trunk.

“No tree climbing for you miss!” he laughed and brought her back to his chest, tisking as she whined.

“You probably chased poor Christopher up there in the first place, didn’t you!” he handed her back to Rachel and cracked his knuckles before grabbing the tree truck. His nails were suddenly very sharp.

“Maybe one day you’ll be able to climb a tree just as I can!” he laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes, turning the small child in her arms to be able and watch Jasper. The little girl laughed as Jasper did several theatics, which were not appreciated by the phoenix in the tree, as it was distracting from his rescue mission, before finally digging both his hands and feet into the tree and scaling the three story fern in a matter of moments. Christopher screeched in terror as his perch swayed and shook, so afraid, unfortunately, that he lit the branch he was perched on on fire. Jasper yelped as he grabbed the bird mid air and swatted at the fire, holding himself on the tree by his feet. He looked back down to the ground, quickly realizing he would need two hands for this endeavor, and called down to Rachel.

“Catch!” 

“Wait what? Catch what?!”

“Catch this!” 

As soon as Jasper saw Rachel set down the child on the ground, he dropped Christopher, who screeched as he fell and nearly set Rachel’s apron on fire once she caught him.

“Jasper!”

“What?”

“We do not drop our friends!” Jasper laughed as he attempted to yank off the burning branch from the rest of the tree, succeeding and waving it in the air until it went out. Sliding down the trunk of the tree and landing with a spin, Jasper bowed before Rachel as she tisked, trying to calm the horrified mud phoenix in her arms.

“We do not drop our friends!” She repeated and Jasper’s face softened as he took Christopher from her, petting the bird as he squeeked, Jasper hummed an apology, scratching his head.

“We do not drop our friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: voiidedminds  
> glass-neo-alchemist


	13. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll and Lanyon fluff

The smell of coffee wafted through the bedroom of Henry Jekyll, rousing the man himself awake in the sheets of his bed. One side if the sheets had been neatly tucked in, contrasting the tangle of bedding Henry found himself in. With a groan, he pulled himself up in bed, before looking out the window on his right, staring out for a few seconds, brain still groggy, before realizing the sun was much too high in the sky for what one should be only getting up for. With a muttered curse Jekyll rolled out of the sun-warm sheets and pulled on some of his more recent attire, almost too recent to be wearing now but at the moment he couldn’t give less of a shit about it. He nearly raced down the hall to his private kitchen, almost wondering why Poole hadn’t woken him up before remembering he had given the butler the day off for a  _ reason  _ and ended up just pissing himself off again for not being responsible enough. He skidded to a stop in the doorway of the dining hall, stalling for a moment at the door frame as he was met with an unfamiliar sight.

At the long table that dominated the hall, Henry found himself looking to last nights bedfellow, Robert was sipping what looked like coffee from a brass mug. Jekyll nearly gawked at the sight of Lanyon, bathed in light from the tall windows along the wall, eyes downcast, reading what looked like the day’s paper. There was a set of breakfast on the table, some scones and jelly. A small plate was set out across from Robert with an identical looking mug setting out.

The whole scene just looked so  _ warm. _

_ “You don’t deserve him.” _

_ I don’t _

“Henry! Stop loitering in the doorway and have some food.” Robert took notice of the man staring at him and gave him a soft smile, waving him over.

“Sorry Robert, still a little drowsy I suppose, thank you for setting out the breakfast.” Henry responded, making his way over to the opposite side of the table and Lanyon laughed.

“Hardly breakfast, it’s nearly noon you know.” the red eyed man scoffed as he poured his coffee.

“This food’s still hot, you’ve barely been up longer than me!” He accused and Lanyon gasped in mock offence.

“You’d think I’d swindle you in such a way my dear henry! why ,after all we’ve been through, I am aghast! Simply doing such a good deed, only to be repaid in snark! In accusations! And here I was thinking-”

“Fine, fine! I heed, Robert, I apologise for such accusations! I can only hope you will accept my humble apologies!” Henry laughed as the other man had continuously bent himself over the head of the wooden chair, one hand splayed across his head, and the other over his heart, as if he would faint from the prospects handed to him. Upon being cut off he peeked through his fingers and grinned while Henry just shook his head, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

The two men settled down, finishing their brunch, going back and forth in small conversation and comfortably warm silence. As they finished up, Lanyon got up from his seat walking over to the side of the table with Henry.

“We still have a meeting with Miss Carew at four if I remember correctly?” Jekyll said, shifting in his seat before getting up.

“Right we do, and I’m assuming that you wanted to go check in on Frankenstein over at the society?” Robert replied, leaning against the table as Henry got up and groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” he said and sighed “I just don’t understand her. She still hates me, it’s nearly impossible to treat her,” He heaved another sigh, shutting his eyes “I’m just so tired…” Robert looked at him sympathetically before pulling him into a hug, Henry’s head resting on Roberts shoulder. The sun bathed the both in the warm light.

“I know you can get through this, and I’ll still be here to help.” Robert said softly and Henry wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist.

_ I don’t deserve him _

_ But I have him anyway.  _


	14. Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carol-the-lodgers-enthusiast said to glass-neo-alchemist:  
> Hey pal, about the fic requests: how about some good ol Frankenstein and Jekyll butting heads over something? I just need to see them argue about anything rn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> uhh  
> schools out!  
> I'm back!  
> for some reason Jekyll speaks super proper in most of this one idk why

The woman’s tapping had grown incessant.

A consistent and continuous  _ tap tap tap  _ had followed Doctor Jekyll into the attic and had yet to seis in the nearing fifteen minutes of, ‘ _ how long have you been staying awake in the past nights?’  _ And  _ ‘Have you thrown up any more blood in the last evening?’  _ And the  _ ‘How well have you kept down your food?’ _

While all of his questions pertaining to the very fragile health of the mad scientist were met with the usual scorn and sarcasm, the rhythmic and unending tapping had been a new one. 

Doctor Henry Jekyll was about five seconds away from tearing Frankenstein's hand off from her wrist.

To his credit, the good doctor had tried a variety of ways to get her to stop, or at the least bit, get her to channel that energy to something quieter. At the first request, she had grinned ear to ear at his annoyance and considerably quickened the pace at which she tapped. While she did slow down back to her normal tempo after a few minute, the tapping itself, did not stop.

While Henry was measuring out her medication, pouring out Isoniazid into a thin tube, he made the unfortunate decision to comment on how it might have been a bit easier to measure without the distraction. This was absolutely the wrong thing to say as the mad woman took it upon herself to get up from her bed and sit down at the chair at the other end of his work table, and start tapping on it as he measured.

For the momentary glances Edward Hyde took upon his other half, the encounter was enough for him to find the need to appear in the mirror against the wall and cackle loud enough to momentarily silence the tapping. 

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap _

“Miss Frankenstein, please, I would greatly appreciate it if you would cease.” This time Jekyll shot a glare to the woman. She glared back.

“I’ll stop whenever the hell I want to stop,” she paused and looked away.

“And that’s Doctor Frankenstein to you.”

Jekyll’s hand stilled on the gas knob he was adjusting, set his hand down on the table, drummed his fingers against the wood, once, before turning to the woman with a pleasant smile on his face.

“Remind me once again, mam, how many years of medical school did you finish?” the woman at the table shoot the man a pointed glare as she spits out “Four” as if the word was venom on her tongue.

Doctor Jekyll looked to the side and hummed, questioning, before saying.

“Now I’m not quite sure, but if I remember correctly, you never did finish that fourth year…” he trailed off, glancing back to the, now positively steaming, scientist at the other end of the table.

“And where was it you heard that, Jekyll? A book you read!” she spit. Henry feigned innocence as he put a hand above his heart in mock shock.

“I’d beg you not to call me untruthful mam, after all that was the only source of information about yourself. But please, you would know better, I’ll ask you, how many years did you finish? Miss Frankenstein?” the look Frankenstein shot the doctor could curdle milk.

“I spent three years and a semester at the stuffy-as-hell university of Ingolstadt , before setting out to complete my greatest work!-”

“Ah-ah-ah miss Frankenstein, you just admitted,” Henry cut off, which in retrospect was probably a bad idea. He got up from his chair to face the woman fully.

“You are still a semester away from becoming a doctor.” Frankenstein fumed as she finally stopped her dreadful tapping. She used the table as a crutch as she stood up from her chair.

“I am a doctor, through and through, I never needed a stuffy university full of old men thinking they’re better than you to tell me that.” Her voice was low as she glared up to the taller man. “I created life!” the creature, who had been in the corner for the duration of Jekyll’s stay (offering no assistance to the good doctor) and reading a book, rolled his eyes at Frankenstein's statement.

“No matter how much you ‘feel’ like a doctor doesn’t matter if you never finished learning how to be one.” Jekyll stated flatly. “Finish that second semester and I’ll call you a doctor all you like.” Frankenstein scoffed. Jekyll sat back down in his chair to measure out the rest of the solution. 

“And to do that, you must survive the illness I’m treating you for.”

Frankenstein bared her teeth in a grimace as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Stuffy Doctor Jekyll, I’ll bet you positively  _ adored  _ collage, you’d fit right in.”

“I did enjoy collage, actually, I enjoyed learning new things, meeting people, people I’m still close with even this many years after-”

“Enjoyed not doing anything exciting, nothing out of bound, not breaking rules, living like a doll in a doll house without any meaning, just another painted gentlemen.” Henry’s hand stilled for a moment at the end of her sentence, before taking a silent breath in and continuing his work. 

“I have done plenty of exciting things in my lifetime.”

“ **_More like I have!”_ ** Hyde poked his head out from the mirror again, mildly amused by the banter.

Jekyll desperately thought ‘shut up’ at the specter despite the fact he knew well Hyde couldn’t hear him even if he wanted to.

“Name one.”

Henry was a little upset at himself for seriously considering telling the madwoman about Mocant. However his silent pondering was taken as a lack of answers by Frankenstein as she barked out a laugh.

“I knew it! All you are, and all you ever will be is a wanna-be mad scientist! No matter how much you learn about chemical and equations will never come close to what a real scientist feels when experimenting! When unraveling the secrets of the universe!” she shouted, fist in the air and a grin on her face. She laughed and dropped her fist, leveling her grin to a smirk.

“You, Henry Jekyll, will never be a true mad scientist.”

Henry Jekyll had had enough.

For a moment the good doctor simply closed his eyes. A moment later he heard the sound of shattering glass and his eyes flew open as he shook the broken glass from his glove.

“Shit.” He had shatter the vile he was holding. Frankenstein barked out a laugh

“Tempter tempter Jekyll, how vulgar! Don’t tell me I actually managed to get under your skin?-”

“Shut up.”

“Excuse me?” the grin had not dropped from her face

“Shut up. Shut up!”

“Really Jekyll, that’s no way to talk-”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Fuck!” Henry got up so fast his chair fell to the ground.

“What do you know! You don’t know me! You don’t know what I’ve done!” he shouted “Doctor Frankenstein you were my idol as a child! I wanted to be just like you! A mad scientist! As a child I would cut up animals and sew them make together with my mother’s sewing thread to be just like you!” Frankenstein’s eyebrows raised on her forehead in surprise.

“I am trying to help these people, all these scientists! And you come in! My childhood idol! And you are intent to burn it to the ground faster than I can build it!” the good doctor had started to pace the room, Frankenstein watching his movement with a frozen grin and wide eyes on her face.

“I just want to help these people! I just want to be good for them, so they can do all the things we couldn’t without fearing for our lives! I didn’t want any of this to happen! I just wanted to be good! I didn’t know what would happen!” Henry felt much too stuffy, like his skin was being compressed and his skull itched. He stopped and fell backwards against the wall, hands covering his face.

“Doctor Jekyll?” came the uncharacteristically quiet voice of Frankenstein.

“What must you mock me for now?” he mumbled.

“What exactly have you gone and done to yourself now?” she questioned, Henry groaned

“I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest idea what it is you’re referring to mam.” he muttered behind his hands. The voice of the creature finally bounced around the small room for the first time since the good doctor had entered almost twenty five minutes ago.

“Mister Hyde?”

 

Henry’s hands flew from his face to jerk his face to the Creature in the corner, also glancing at the mirror in the process and his heart dropped to his stomach.

At some point Edward must have come out of the mirror as his signature green-blue smoke filled the room, however Mr. Hyde himself was nowhere in sight. Looking at the mirror Jekyll knew something was terribly wrong with his own reflection.

He still for the most part looked himself, however as he had pulled at his hair it seemed to have grown out with the pull of his fingers, the roots were streaking into blond tuffs. His clothes had started to look much too big on him, and most startling of all was the acid green that stared back at him in surprise.

Doctor Henry Jekyll didn’t even stop to say goodnight as he sprinted out the door. 

  
  



	15. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music-is-my-lifeblood said to glass-neo-alchemist:  
> How about Lanyon, having discovered Henry’s secret, going to confront the latter? Henry thinks Lanyon is going to be angry but after the initial blowback he’s met with kind offerings of help and a (probably much-needed) hug, maybe more (Jekyll x Lanyon much??).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very heavy ansgst

They were gone.

Both the will and his notebook was missing from the dresser drawer containing the ingredients to the Hj7 formula. Everything else had been left untouched, thankfully, but the two most incriminating documents of Henry Jekyll’s life had now gone missing from the  _ locked _ cabinet they had resided in.

Henry Jekyll silently closed the drawer.

He then opened the drawer above it, then the stand up cabinet door, then the the desk drawer. Thirty minutes later Henry Jekyll stood in the middle of the only clear spot on the ground not covered by various files or paper work, every drawer emptied and pitted. Henry stood there in pale silence, breathe heavy and eyes wide with fright. Out of the corner of his eye another figure came into view and he spun around in blind panic before realising who it was. The momentary tension of the thought of an intruder left him when his eyes focused on the smokey figure of Edward Hyde.

_ “ _ **My, my, my, Jekyll dear, it seems you might be fucked.** ” he tisked, a big cheshire grin gracing the blond’s features.

“Edward. Don’t.” Henry crossed the sea of papers without caring what he was stepping on, none of it mattered any more.

_ “ _ **Oh bitey aren't we? And here I was about to solve the problem.”** Henry shot a pointed look at the ghost of a man.

“And what in the  _ hell  _ is your genius idea to stop our sure coming demise.” Jekyll spit, fist grounding hard against the wood of his desk.

_ “ _ **You’re so sure this is the end of things-** ”

“ _ It is!  _ The documents spelling out my experiments and the results  _ of said experiment  _ are gone! Whoever took them, god knows how long ago, will have us in the asylum by the end of the day. Or, in a better case, we’ll be dead.” Jekyll said his words carefully and precise as a scalpel. To his credit, Hyde still seemed to be unbothered by the predicament.

_ “ _ **Dear, dear, Jekyll, it seems you’ve once again forgotten your ace in the hand! I am of course that ace, the SPIRIT OF LONDON-** _ ”  _

“At night, fucking christ, Edward, how the hell do you think you of all people could fix this?” Henry had taken to slowly picking up all the papers off the floor and placing them carefully on his desk, not even glancing at Hyde, who grimaced at the interruption.

“ **Obviously, you let me out and I track down the person who stole your diary.** ” Henry sighed as Edward jumped up onto his desk, light as a feather. 

**“And I steal it back.”** Henry glared up at the smokey green man.

“May I ask, Edward, how exactly, even pardoning the possibility you could find this person in the whole of London, how exactly you expect to get the journal back? You’re absolutely terrible at thievery, don’t try to fool me. Will you really expect to get it back by saying ‘Please?’” Jekyll scoffed at the idea, looking back up to Edward for an answer.

Hyde shrugged, nonchalant.

**“I just figured I’d kill them.** ” Henry’s unimpressed expression changed to that of horror at the offhanded plan.

“Edward! You can’t  _ kill people! _ ” he gasped, Hyde stuck out his tongue.

“ **The thief would deserve it! Anyway dear Henry, don’t I have the perfect** **_Hyde-ing place_ ** _?” _ Edward cackled as Henry covered his face in his hands, looking sick to his stomach. Hyde continued to laugh when Henry mumbled into his hands.

“We can’t.”

“ **What was that Jekyll?** ” Edward stopped laughing.

“We can’t. I can’t. I can’t just let you take another person’s life.”

“ **It’s to save our own** !” Hyde roared, the smooth green smoke spiked.

“I can’t in good conscious just trade one life for another, life and death isn’t for us to decide.”

**“TO HELL WITH THAT!”**

“I’m not letting you out Edward.”

“ **Jekyll you can’t lock me up now, not when I can save our lives! You don’t want to kill someone? THIS WILL KILL ME!** ” the room seemed to be on fire with Hyde’s fury.

“Better us than an innocent.” Jekyll dropped the papers he was placing and stood to retrieve a bottle of wine from the floor, he popped the top and took a swig.

“ **Fine. Fine! Jekyll, just let me out to deal with it and I promise I won’t kill the thief!** ” the flames died down as the fact that Henry was ready to just give up started to dawn on the spirit. Jekyll shook his head.

“That’s not the point.”

**“What the fuck is the point** !” Edward screeched

“THE POINT IS, EDWARD HYDE, IS THAT YOU WILL KILL!” Jekyll’s voice finally raised in volume to that of Hydes’, who now stood, dumbstruck.

“You will kill. And you don’t care about that. It’s best we get caught before you are aloud that.” Edward stared at the doctor like a child told they were not aloud to go outside for the evening, before that melted away into unabashed horror as realization dawned upon the blond.

“ **Please- please, Jekyll, no. don’t-don’t do this-”** the smaller man darted to the front of the doctor, who was now downing another swig. Edward attempted to move the bottle in his hand to no avail, as he did he choked on a sob. 

“ **Henry, you can’t- don’t- I don’t want to die- please-please let me out- please don’t let us die.** ”

Henry’s red refused to meet green as he let the now empty bottle fall to the ground and shatter as Hyde fisted the fabric of his shirt.

“Don’t you think it’s time we die?” he said softly.

 

“I don’t think so.”

At the door stood Robert Lanyon, looking grief-stricken at the sight in front of him, Henry standing in a pile of paper and broken glass. 

“R-Robert- ah I was just- um- looking for something, please pardon the mess…” Henry tried very desperately to look at anything that wasn’t the sadden faces of Hyde or Lanyon and landed on the notebook and papers Robert had clutched in his right hand.

“Henry-”

“What is it you have there Robert?” Edward melted away silently into the mirror as he realised the contents held by the freckled man, glaring through the green smoke with red-tinged eyes. Robert sighed and started to the other man, careful to not disturb as many papers as possible. Henry backed up instinctively, still refusing to look Lanyon in the face.

“You shouldn’t- you shouldn’t have that, Robert, it’s not yours.”

“Henry please-”

“You shouldn’t have taken it Robert, why did you have to take it?” Jekyll’s heart was pounding and he could feel his hands shake.

_ Oh god- oh dear god he knows- he thinks I’m a monster-  _ _ I am a monster- _

Henry was brought out of his head but the sudden very close proximity of his friend, now directly in front of him with his hands on his cheeks, wiping away tears. When did he start crying?

Jekyll finally let out a sob when Lanyon pulled him into a hug, face buried in the taller man’s shoulder as he shook. Robert rubbed comforting circle into his back as he cried.

“It’s going to be ok, I promise. Just let me help, please Henry.” Robert held him tight.

“Please, you should have never went through this alone, and you don’t have to anymore.”

Lanyon glanced at the mirror, unseeing of the form of Hyde curled into a ball of guilt at the foot of it.

“I’ll still be with you, Henry.” 

  
  



	16. Transformation Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dakotathewhale said to glass-neo-alchemist:  
> Yo can we get an Angsty Jekyll to Hyde transformation? Maybe a “first transformation” prompt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter one for a shorter scene! apologizes!

The thought of “ _ Maybe this was a bad idea _ ” went through Henry Jekyll’s mind too little, to late.

After all, he had completed the most promising formula, went through equation after equation, formula after formula. He double checked every little thing right up to the atom count, in theory, nothing should possibly go wrong. Science was unpredictable by nature, Jekyll knew that, but after everything he went through, to have the answers to all his problems sitting in the palm of his hand, glistening an acidic green, Jekyll could only stare for a moment before downing the entire vile in one swig.

He doubled over almost immediately.

Henry Jekyll was burning through the inside out, a scream was silenced before it could make it past his lips as he choked on air. Clutching his stomach, the good doctor’s nails dug into his bare arms hard enough to cause deep crescents of blood to form under his fingers. Desperately, the man attempted to take another breath of precious air, only to choke once again, only this time on emerald liquid.

Jekyll heaved up the substance, head light and burning as he tried to open his mouth once more, this time in an attempt to call for help. Even if he had been able to get out any sound, however would have been useless, the doctor had dismissed the housestaff at the beginning of the week. This fact did not stop the man from trying and a whimper made it out of his throat only to be once again followed by more of the green acid.

Henry fell to the ground once the same thing started to pour from his eyes and blind him. He felt his skin crawl across the rough carpet, only adding to the nausea. His hands gripped the floor blindly as he felt as though his head was ripped in two. He fell once more to the floor, now on his side as the room began to spin and his ears popped, he curled into a ball on the ground as he finally found the air to cry out. Eyes shut tight, the man lay still for many minutes after the green ooze had stopped pouring out his eyes and mouth.

He did not open his eyes for fear of what he would see, he could feel it, something was wrong.

However his curiosity got the better of him.

The man on the ground cracked open one eye, then the other, only to come face to face with a stranger staring right at him. For a moment he shot back in alarm, only to see the stranger do the same. Both the man on the floor and the man in the mirror stared at each other, each movement the man on the floor did, the man in the mirror did the same.

They were not the same.

The man on the floor finally crawled up to the man in the mirror, who did the same, and got very close. The man on the floor inspected the reflection.

Hair gold and long, made a complete mess, form much smaller than what he knew it should be, and what looked to be a crooked nose. The man on the floor smiled.

The man in the mirror frowned.

The man in the mirror glued red eyes onto the green eyed man on the floor, and now looked frightened.

Henry Jekyll realized he was no longer in his own body.

The man on the ground smiled wide and stood up, invigorated as he sprinted to the window, only turning back around when he had a leg on the ledge.

The newly formed man, who would soon be Edward Hyde, waved to the man in the mirror.

Henry Jekyll couldn’t help but wave back.

  
  



	17. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thelamebat said to glass-neo-alchemist:  
> if youre still up for it, caaaan i have a fic where hyde is surprisingly apt at something no one wouldve though he'd be good at? theres a sketch of hyde playing the piano for example, that might be weird for the other characters like lanyon to witness, or him being good at alchemy, or anything everyone might know jekyll is good at but dont expect it from hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! this got way too late! sorry about the wait on this one, I have nothing to say for myself

Moments after Edward Hyde had wiped the green substance away from his eyes and mouth, the man had changed his clothes as fast as possible and had his foot out the window in a matter of minutes. He had nearly launched himself onto the roof before he heard a scream.

Surprisingly, it came from below him, and not on the sidewalk a story below him, but it sounded like it came from the room below Jekyll’s office.

_ “What was that?”  _ Jekyll’s voice came from his sudden appearance in the mirror.

“Umm- something that doesn’t concern me?”

“ _ Edward! Someone could need help!” _

“Not my help, Jekyll, it’s my night, my decisions, remember!” Edward glared at his other in the mirror.

“ _ Please Hyde, just for a moment, just to make sure everyone's ok!”  _ Jekyll pleaded, ignoring the glare.  _ “Then you can go right back to what you were doing, I won’t bug you for the rest of the night I promise!” _

Edward sighed and seemed to consider the proposition very deeply for a moment before sighing again with a muttered “Fine.” before dropping from the window with a small whoop and catching himself on the sill below, a fading  _ “Thank you. _ ” from Jekyll was  ignored. He caught his balance on the small ledge and dug his fingers into the small crack in the window, hefting it open.

The room below Henry’s office was actually a lab, one most often used by Miss. Ito, and on the occasion, Henry himself. 

The very scientist in question was in the lab as anticipated, however she was joined with two other lodgers, what seemed to be Miss Lavender and Dr Helsby.

The only thing out of the ordinary in the scene was the fact that Dr Helsby was stuck to the ceiling and Miss Lavender was attached to the wall. Miss Ito had her hands covering her face, standing between the two a couple feet from one of the lab tables.

“Oh! Hello there Mr Hyde!” came Miss Lavender’s voice from the wall as she craned her neck to see the intruder that had just entered through the window. From his place on the ceiling, Dr Helsby attempted to get his head to turn enough to face the blond, and upon failing sighed.

“Hello Mr Hyde.”

~~ “ Mr Hyde’s here? Where is he?”  ~~ the muffled voice of Miss. Ito was barely heard from behind her hands, and was only muffled further as it was covered by the sound of Edward cackling.

The blond fell to the ground from the window as he laughed, nearly doubling over as he landed. The two scientists that could still see him glared and Edard had a feeling the same could go for Miss Virginia Ito should she be able to move her hands from her face.

“What the hell did you lot do?” he said between laughs as he jumped up onto the table in front of the junior neoalchemist, settling into a crouched position as he surveyed the mess on the table. He just make out some clear liquid coating the edge of the table and running up in a pattern of explosion to the three lodgers.

“All I wanted was some polite conversation-” Dr Helsby was cut off by the muffled yell of Miss Ito.

“ ~~You two got into a yelling match!~~ ” 

“I’m so sorry Miss Ito I can’t hear you over the sound of Helsby’s Bullshit!” Miss Lavender yelled over the muffled woman

“ _ MY  _ bullshit! Quite frankly, Miss Lavender, the fact you won’t even  _ entertain  _ the idea-”

“The Idea that it would be a good idea to revive an  _ Extremofauna, and then let it loose on the streets!-”  _

“Those were  _ not  _ my  _ exact words!”  _

~~ “Would the two of you  _ shut up!” _ ~~

There was silence for a moment as Hyde’s head finally stopped bouncing back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match. A few moments later the two scientists whose feet did not touch the ground said in unison.

“ _ What?”  _ Miss Ito let out a muffled sigh and shook her head. Edward laughed once more as the argument ceised.

“Damn you guys are a riot, I’ll tell you that.” he said, both Miss Lavender and Dr Helsby frowned at him.

“Do you think you could be of some, ah, assistance to our-ahem-  _ sticky  _ situation? Mr Hyde?” Dr Helsby asked from the ceiling and Miss Ito shook her head.

“ ~~He wouldn’t know the formula I was using- he’d have to ignite the solution using the same ingredients I was using and I very much doubt out Mr Hyde here has any experience with chemistry-~~ ”

“Excuse me Mr Hyde? You wouldn’t happen to be able to hear Miss Ito better than I? She could probably walk you through how to un-stick us?” Miss Lavender asked across the room, Edward rolled his eyes.

“Apologies Miss Lavender, afraid I can’t hear a word out Miss Ito’s mouth at the moment.”

With that the man hopped up onto his feet and gave a grin.

“Welp! Hope you all have fun  _ hanging out!” _ the blond man laughed again and was about to jump back out the window before being stopped by a “ _ ahem!”  _ Coming from the window pane, at a glance, Jekyll was glaring at him.

“ _ I told you to help.”  _ Hyde pouted, causing Henry to glare at him. “ _ Keep your end of the deal Edward.”  _ The blond rolled his eyes at the red specter and groaned, but still turned back around with a muttered “ _ fine” _

“Oh! Mr Hyde I thought you were going to leave! It’s fine, really, it’s best you not get involved if you can’t hear Miss Ito to give you instructions, really I’d rather you not get stuck too by messing with things you don’t understand-“ Miss Lavender yelled over as Edward stalked back to the table, jumping back on top. He started gathering up the vials and ingredients still left on the table intact from whatever exploded. Halfway through Miss Lavender’s speil, Hyde had started mouthing out her words like a six year old, the scientist stopped to glare at him.

“Although I’m sure whatever lecture you’re about to give me is sure to be absolutely  _ riveting  _ Miss Lavender, I think I’d like to pass this time around.” Mr Hyde have the woman on the wall a sarcastic smile as he took a box of matches from his pocket.

~~ “Now hold on a moment Mr Hyde, you’d have to know complex alchemy in order to get rid of-” ~~

“Mr Hyde if you don’t mind me asking, uh, do you even know much about alchemy, because maybe you should go get Dr Jekyll before lighting that match and potentially burning us alive!” Dr Helsby yelped when he saw what Edward had procured from his coat pocket, speaking over the surprised, but muffled, “Match!” from Miss Ito.

Edward smiled.

“Oh but where’s the fun in that?” Mr Hyde dropped the match on the clear glue substance.

In the whole time it took for the substance to be lit aflame and immediately doused again, Miss Lavender and Mr Helsby both still had their mouths open in a gasp, only to gasp again when the two fell to the floor. Miss Ito ripped her hands from her face and shook off  her stiff joints before looking back at Edward in surprise.

“Mr Hyde! I had no idea you were trained in alchemy!-” Miss ito cut herself off when she was met with thin air. The space where Edward had been standing in was empty, and the window was ajar as the lodgers surveyed the area.

“Aaand he’s off again.” sighed Lavender

“What a percurlar man.’ agreed Dr Helsby

Miss Ito frowned.

“I would love to know what he’s hiding.”

  
  



	18. Candle Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u write some plain fluff with Robert and Henry. I need some good ol fluff in these angsty times, thnx bro. (I love your writing btw it’s super good!!!)  
> ~  
> Thank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you need a break? Are you tired of all that cannon ANGST? Well do I have a fic for you! kinda, low key angst maybe.

Light streamed in through the window of doctor Jekyll’s office as the man stared into space as  he was in the middle of filing through the past month’s invitations and dues. Hyde got bored out of his mind about an hour back, leaving Henry in silence enough to leave the man rather oblivious to the world around him in the dull drum of the afternoon. It was due to the spacey notion of him headspace that the good doctor didn’t notice the knock at the door at first.

He did however hear a voice outside the door after a few minutes of ignored knocking.

“SHAME!”

“ _ God damn it not again.”  _ Hyde’s momentary interested faded the moment it sparked, fading back in Jekyll’s mind the moment the man started to scramble for the door.

“SHAME UPON THE BLASPHEMER! SOON ALL OF ENGLAND- oh there you are Henry!” Lanyon grinned to the red-eyed man as he jerked open the door. “Sleeping in until noon again?” Henry rolled his eyes as he let in the man, scoffing.

“No, I’ll have you know I woke up at a perfectly acceptable time to do my work.” Robert tutted 

“Too bad, you could have used the rest.” he spun around and leaned against Henry’s work desk as the other man closed the door and shook his head as he did so.

“Well now that’s just unfair.” Jekyll pouted as he went over to join Lanyon at his desk. 

“There really is no winning with you, can’t sleep because I’ve work to do, can’t work because I must sleep!” Lanyon laughed at the emphasized complaint as Jekyll leaned heavily against his desk and sighed. 

“Oh you know me Henry,” Robert tilted his head over to give the man next to him a soft smile. Henry returned the gesture bashfully, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

“While I don’t like many people, I still can’t help but worry over you.” with that Robert let his head fall to the side to rest on Henry’s shoulder. Jekyll let out a dry laugh as he did so, letting his own head fall to take up the rest of the space over Lanyon’s.

“You really needn’t too, I’m fine-” Lanyon opened his mouth to voice his own opinion of that, but was quickly cut off by Jekyll.

“Really, I am! I’m just tired, everything has been so busy as of late, so much to do…” Jekyll sighed as Lanyon made a noise of concern. Before he could properly voice those concerns, however, he was stopped as Jekyll shifted in place, causing him to stand from the desk.

“I doubt you'd like to just stand at my desk for the evening, would you lie to join me at the sofa?” Lanyon smiled ruefully at the smooth change of subject before nodding and following Jekyll to the duvet at the other end of the room.

The two mostly just chatted between the small bits of actual work conversation, and continued to do so until the light from the window had no longer became sufficient for reading the seemingly endless piles of paperwork. It was late, both men could tell, but still even with noticeable drooping eyelids, Henry still started to get up from the comfort of the couch to get some candles. He was immediately pulled right back into the plush by Robert.

“Henryyyy” he dragged the man back down.

“Robeeeeeert” Jekyll mimicked, letting himself fall sideways onto the other man’s chest.

“We’ve done enough for the night-” Lanyon started

“We’ve done barely anything-” Jekyll mumbled under his breath

“We’ve done enough! Besides Henry, you’re asleep on your feet already, maybe it’s time you go back to your rooms?” Jekyll sighed and turned his head to face into Lanyon’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment to find they burned when he tried to open them again. He mumbled something into Lanyon’s chest, who scoffed when he couldn’t make out the words.

“What was that?” Henry sighed as Lanyon pulled him up straight, still almost half-sitting on the older man.

“I said, I don’t want to walk home.” Jekyll said, bashfully looking away from the other man, who simply laughed and stood up.

“Come on Henry, you can’t go sleeping in here, it’s not healthy!” Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him up with a grunt.

“How about, I accompany you back to your home?” Henry tisked at the question.

“Now you really need not do that Robert, I can get home fine, and besides,” Jekyll straightened his clothes as he stood up.

“I’m sure it’s much beyond the time you should be at your own residence, you needn’t waste time walking back with me.” Lanyon rolled his eyes and brushed off the comment.

“I would like to, now come along! It will soon be too dark to see the path.” Jekyll gathered a small pile of papers with him as he went to meet the other man at the door, who tisked at them, but ultimately did not comment before the two locked the door behind them and left the society.

~~~~~~

What Robert had said was true, and by the time the two had arrived at the Jekyll residence the street lights had started to be lit, still too far to make much of a difference as they tread carefully through the dark. Once at the door, Poole let the men in.

“Why not come in Robert, at least until more of the street lamps have been lit?” Jekyll asked as he gestured for him to come in, to which he smiled and stepped through the door.

“Can I get you a cup of tea sir before you leave?” Poole’s voice came from a little off the side of the room and Robert shook his head.

“No I’m quite fine, thank you.” 

“Robert can you follow me up with those papers over on my desk?” Henry gestured to a small pile at the edge of the desk near the door, Robert grabbed them and started following his friend.

“These actually go together, I must have mixed them up at some point, could you just set them on my dresser in my room and I’ll sort them all together in the morning.” Lanynon laughed at the two entered Henry’s room.

“Me? Invited to Henry Jekyll’s room at the dead of night? Think of the talk!” He teased and Henry huffed as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Oh stop”

“I would never” Robert dropped his stack over the ones Henry had set down and faced his friend who had sat down heavily on his bed, falling back almost immediately.

“I don’t even want to know the last time you got a proper night of sleep” Henry hummed and closed his eyes.

“I apologise Robert, I didn’t quite realise how tired I was, I suppose, I wanted to keep talking to you…” Henry’s voice was trailing off in volume. Robert sat down on the space next the the half-asleep man and smirked.

“You’re fine, Henry, but really it’s a rather bad idea to go sleeping in your normal clothes, it’s unbecoming.” Jekyll hummed an affirmative, but it was clear the man was fading, fast. 

“You should at least have laid down correctly…” Robert muttered fondly, before turning to hoist the other man's legs up and onto the bed, Henry only grumbled as he did so, shifting in his sleep. Robert sighed, but hesitantly, reached up a hand to Henry’s face and softly running his fingers through his hair, Henry leaning into the contact before falling limp and snoring softly. 

For several moments, Lanyon just sat there, mesmerised by the other man’s sleeping figure, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Robert blew out the candle on his way out.

  
  



	19. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll/Lanyon super fluff with cuddles and snuggles in a blanket during a lightning storm at night? Maybe Jekyll's a little bit shy about it? Mayybe they're on a couch in front of a fire? Mayyybe Jekyll's a little bit scared of thunder? Mayyyybe Lanyon thinks Jekyll's just absolutely adorable and comforts him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer! Getting Longer!

There had been a breakfast meeting, two luncheons and a tea time meeting the two men had to go to over the course of the day, and by the time that they did have some time to themselves, it was time for a society dinner hosted by Miss Pidgley. The day had been very busy for Lanyon and Jekyll, and the two were in no doubt, exhausted, however they still had paperwork left to do at the end of the day.

This is what led the two to still being cooped up in Henry Jekyll’s office long after the sun had set and the street lamps lit.

Lanyon had set up camp on the small couch in the center of the room and had been working from the coffee table in front of him, a table that, at this point, had six separate tea cups laid about it. At one point the deserted tea cups had held coffee, but now, were all baren. Near the tea cups sat a single empty bottle of wine and a half drank glass still sitting next to it. A few small plates still showing crumbs had also made home on the ground near the edge of the coffee table, sitting atop some finished paperwork.

Robert stared at the same passage of a legal agreement for what felt like the hundredth time, still unable to get the meaning of the words on the page past the text to make sense in his own head. Henry, similarly, at his own desk a few feet away, hadn’t moved the pen in his hand for several minutes. Robert sighed.

“Henry, I do doubt that I’ll be able to get any more work done by the end of the night, I think I’ll have to take my leave.” Jekyll’s head bounced up from the papers in front of him as Lanyon spoke, and for a moment, said nothing, before it seemed the man’s words caught up with him and processed. He nodded, looked back down to the paperwork, looked back up to Lanyon, and nodded again.

“Yes, yes- apologies, Robert for keeping you so long after dark. Yes- you should get going, I’ll finish this up myself-”

“Don’t feel you have to do it all tonight, Henry. Come with me, I’d rather walk with you back to your home on my way to mine.”

“I’ll go home in a couple hours, I just need to finish up some-” Henry cut himself off with a yawn, Robert shook his head a tisked.

“I don’t have the energy to argue with you much about this, and you don’t have the energy to do your work in the first place, besides Henry,” Robert went over to the desk and started to pile the papers up as he talked.

“Any work you’re doing now will ultimately be lackluster, to say the least, and the last thing we need is sponsors thinking we don’t care enough to write a good letter!” Jekyll watched Lanyon put away the papers in a folder a bit ruefully, but didn’t stop him, instead choosing to lightly shake his head and sigh, before looking back up to the other man.

“Fine, let me put out the candles before we leave.”

Right before Jekyll had blown out the last candle in the office and turned to Robert to leave, a flash of lightning lit up the room far brighter than the absent candles, and mere moments later, the room was shook by a crack of lightning.

Lanyon looked to the window in surprise, Jekyll, however, jumped five feet in the air.

“Oh dear I didn’t even realize it had started storming- oh Henry…” Robert cut himself off mid sentence when he caught sight of the other man.

Jekyll held a hand over his heart and was breathing heavily, eyes wide as he calmed himself down.

“I’m fine Robert, really, just-just surprised me is all.” Robert reached over to the other man to pick his hand on his shoulder to ground him, before looking back to the window.

“It seems we might be stuck here for a little while longer.” Jekyll hummed a conformation.

“I’d suggest using my umbrella, but I only have the one, and it’s been so cold lately, I doubt it would withstand a hailstorm…” he muttered, watching the rain hitting the window. He flinched when another strike of thunder and lightning shuddered through the room.

“Come on.” Robert lead him to the sofa he had previously made his work table, now mostly clear as he had cleaned it while Henry had been blowing out the lights. Lanyon set Jekyll on the sofa.

“I’ll get the fireplace running again, the storm’s pulled in all the cold air, it’s nearly freezing in here.” Robert knelt next to the fireplace as he talked, pulling the poker from the wall and a box of matches from his pocket. Lanyon duly noted that his hands were already starting to get clammy in the cold air, and started to dread any kind of walk back they would have to face, even after the storm passed.

“Thank you, Robert.” Jekyll said quietly from his seat, a deep feeling of guilt starting to bubble in his chest.

_ “God why are you so fucking jumpy, it’s just a bit of thunder! What are you, eight?”  _ the mostly silent through the night voice of Edward Hyde clogged Henry’s ears for a moment as he rubbed his arms through his sleeves.

“Shut up.” Jekyll muttered under his breath to the spirit.

“What?” Lanyon asked, match in hand. Henry blushed in embarrassment.

“Nothing, just noting the cold.” Lanyon continued to look at Jekyll in confusion as he struck the match and through it into the leftover kindling.

Robert continued to feed the fire for a few minutes later until it was to his liking. He then sat next to Henry on the small couch.

“Really, so long as I’m here, I should be doing work still…” Jekyll trailed off as he looked over to the pile of papers a little away from them, guilt behind his tired-clouded eyes. Robert hummed disapprovingly and shook his head.

“We already had this conversation, Henry, you’re too tired to get anything of good product done. It doesn’t matter that we’re still here.” At this point Robert himself had gotten exceedingly tired as well, and it didn’t help that every time thunder cracked Henry scooted the tiniest bit closer to him. While it wasn’t like they were touching or anything, the body heat of another person was making him groggy. 

At least it was before another chill of wind swept through and made him do a full-body shiver just violent enough to make him further wake up annoyed. It was also enough for Henry to notice next to him.

“One moment, I think I may have a blanket in my desk drawer.” He quickly got up from his spot and pulled a heavy wool blanket from his bottom drawer.

“Ah- Here.” He handed it to Robert, who unfolded it and laid it atop himself.

“Thank you, Henry, I do wish I could find a positive reason why you’d have this here though, if not for your numerous overnight workdays.” Jekyll sighed through his nose and shrugged as he sighed, not even bothering to make up an excuse, before sitting back down. He sat with his knees up to his chest as he looked into the fire, the light catching the color of his eyes so they seemed to blaze instead of the signature sparkle usually accompanied by Henry Jekyll. 

Robert realized he had been staring for a very long time at his friend and felt his cheeks heat up to a blush as he glanced back away, he was definitely very warm now.

Jekyll was too busy spacing out in his tired disposition to realize that his teeth were chattering in the cold, and when Robert looked back over to him he nearly jumped in shock at how bad he was shivering.

“Henry! You should have told me you were cold!” Robert said, starting to shift the blanket over to the other man, however, while it was quite thick, it was also rather small.

“M’Fine.” Henry muttered so quietly, Robert nearly asked for him to repeat his words. Lanyon frowned when he did understand.

“No you aren't, come here.” Henry had started to lean away from the other man in embarrassment, however Robert’s hand darted out to grab him before he fell to the side of the couch.  Secure hold on the other man, Robert pulled Henry under the heavy blanket with him.

Henry had to admit, it was _ much  _ warmer, and felt much better than the rest of the room and the small heat of the fireplace. Jekyll could feel his eyelids droop at the comforting warmth the instant he was pulled in, and the moment he was, he could have nearly passed out. However, being this close to Lanyon made his cheeks flare a bright red that would have made the summer roses envious. 

“I-I-uh-Robert-” the stuttering mess was cut off by a yelp of fear when the room shook with thunder once more. Jekyll had been too busy with what was happening around him to notice the lightning a few moments before and jumped in surprise.

He had unwittingly grabbed onto the nearest source of safety, which in this case was Lanyon.

One moment Henry had been stuttering out excuses as to why he should be left out to freeze, then next he was practically on Robert’s lap, clutching at the front of his shirt and breathing heavily. 

Another crack of thunder, this time enough to make the window panes shake, and Henry buried his face into Robert’s chest before he could berate himself with the consequences.

Surprisingly enough, however, was how Robert’s arms came up to wrap around his back in a hug, and held him close. Everytime the thunder struck, Jekyll would shudder and press himself to Lanyon, who, in turn, would pull him close. 

Eventually, the thunder and lightning stopped, although the rain persisted, and both men were on the edge of sleep. They still had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug, Robert’s arms slung around Henry’s shoulders, who had his arms wrapped around Lanyon’s torso. Moments later, Jekyll could hear his soft snores above his ear.

_ “Since when are we afraid of thunder?” _ the voice of Edward asked softly in Henry’s ear as he closed his eyes, seeing himself fall to the ground and feel as if he was shattering with the green filled beaker that was moments ago in his hand. 

The sound made when you tear a soul in two is eerily similar to that of thunder.

It echoed in Dr Jekyll’s ears for a moment, a memory. 

Robert was asleep, and it was with that certainty that Henry laid back against him, pressing his head to his heart as his eyes drooped to that of darkness once more. He fell asleep to the sound of his heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Frankenstein is really fun to write


End file.
